Until it breaks
by Chrysthe12
Summary: Oikawa Tooru élete legnagyobb próbáját kénytelen kiállni, és nem gondolta volna, hogy éppen a legváratlanabb helyről kap majd segítséget. Történet a megbocsátásról, újrakezdésről, és sok-sok első pillanatról, amennyit csak két ember adhat egymásnak.
1. Chapter 1

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy az altatók ellenére álmodtam, bár nem volt épp egy fantáziadús álom. Sőt, kifejezetten földhöz ragadt, kiábrándító és egyetlen tényezőt leszámítva, meglehetősen unalmas. Álmomban ugyanazok a sivár, fehér falak vettek körül, mint a kórházban, az a minden oldalról körülvevő, vibráló fakóság, amibe kis híján beleszédül az ember. Még csak a helyzetem se változott, ugyanabban a fakó, már a sok mosástól és fertőtlenítéstől keményre kopott ágyneműben feküdtem, a lábam felpolcolva, térdtől lefelé gipszben. A hangulatom is stimmelt, egykedvű, unott, és olyan fáradt, mintha a világ összes gondja, baja zúdult volna a nyakamba, és nemhogy nem tudtam megmozdulni a súlya alatt, vagy megbirkózni a teherrel, hanem még csak a törmelékdarabok szétválogatásához se volt erőm, hogy elkülönítsem a sok, különböző fájdalmat. De talán jobb is volt így, lehet nem tudtam volna elviselni a nyilvánvaló fizikain kívül, hogy milyen kínok rengették meg a szívemet, mély repedéseket hagyva maguk után, míg apró kis darabokra nem hullott.

Szóval igazán nem volt egy vidám álom tele színekkel, illatokkal, csodákkal, csupán a logikátlanság stimmelt. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejembe, hogy miért velem történik mindez, miért én fekszek ebbe a rohadt kórházba. A másik furcsaság, ami álom, pontosabban rémálomszerűvé tette ezt az egész képet, az ágy mellett álló alak. Olyan fáradt és levert voltam, hogy még undorral sem voltam képes feltekinteni rá, a gyomromon lepréselt, borzalmas kórházi kaja viszont reflexként bukfencezett egyet, majd el is akart indulni vissza, fel a torkomba. Valódi öklendezés fogott el a sötét tincsek láttán, amelyek hasonlóan sötét és üres fejet fogtak közre. És azok a konokul rám meredő kék szemek… Semmit sem változtak alsó-közép óta; fényesek voltak, mint a legtisztább tó, a legapróbb érzelemfoszlányt is meg tudtam figyelni az alján, ami egy pillanatra felkavarta a tökéletesen sima felszínét. A legszívesebben egy jó nagy kavicsot hajítottam volna közepébe, hogy felkorbácsoljam a hullámokat, sőt, dobáltam volna folyamatosan bele a köveket, csak ne legye egy perc nyugta se. Ezen ennyi év sem tudott semmit se változtatni, csupán a gondterhelt ráncok lettek egyre mélyebbek a kék szemek körül, az összehúzott szemöldök, a szorosan és kissé dacosan összepréselt ajkak, és az ennek következtében felhúzott orr.

Kageyama Tobio, az utolsó személy, akit el tudtam most viselni… Igazából soha nem állhattam, de most meg pláne kifejezetten irritált, még így is, hogy csak az álmaimban bukkant fel. Az egyedüli, ami elviselhetővé és indokolttá tette volna a jelenlétét, az az lenne, ha most a semmiből elgázolná egy autó, esetleg áthajtana rajta egy vonat, de felőlem egy meteor is a fejére zuhanhat. Akkor ez egy mégiscsak egy szép álom lenne, és visszaadná hitemet az élet igazságos körforgásában, sőt, még erő is adna, hogy folytassam tovább… De persze nem ez volt a helyzet. Az álombéli Tobiót nem érte baleset az ágyam előtt, hanem mozdulatlanul ült azzal a kissé mogorva kifejezéssel az arcán, és eltántoríthatatlanul engem bámult.

Hát jó, ha ő úgy, akkor én is… Legalábbis ez a hihetetlenül érett gondolat jutott eszembe, ahogy én is rámeresztettem a szemeimet, olykor-olykor megtoldva egy kihívó szemöldökhúzogatással. Ez a Tobio viszont nem akarat egyszerűen eltűnni, pedig már le is mondtam a kínokkal teli balesetről, és egy hangtalan köddé válással is beértem volna. A körvonalai mégse lettek bizonytalanabbak, sőt, egyre fényesebben rajzolódtak ki és emelték ki a hófehér ürességből, míg végül minden meg is szűnt körülötte, csak ő létezett már számomra. Tíz perc kitartó bámulás után annyit ugyan sikerült elérnem, hogy az a már-már pimaszul előremeredő kifejezés az arcán egy zavart homlokráncolásba szaladt, a kék szemek fókuszt vesztve kezdték pásztázni a szobát, majd a jelenet megkoronázásaként halvány pír kíséretében fordította el a fejét.

Ezt akár győzelemnek is tekinthettem volna, és a jelen állapotomba ennél többet nem is tudtam volna elérni, nem csak Tobio, hanem bárki ellen. És ez a tény rettentő mód feldühített, azon az elemi és keserű módon, amikor az embernek a gyomra is belesajdul a visszafojtott indulatokba. És nem szerettem volna mást, csak kiadni ezeket az éréseket a vécé felé görnyedve. Ahhoz viszont elsősorban meg kellett szabadulnom az álombéli Tobiótól, és persze, de csak másodsorban, fel is kellett volna ébrednem.

\- Iwa-chan! – kiáltottam fel nyafogva. – Rémálmom van. Itt van velem Kageyama Tobio-chan. Azonnal kelts fel!

Nem kellett odafordítanom a fejemet, hogy tudjam, Iwa-chan ott ül a Tobio jelenés mellett az ágyam oldalán. Mindig ott volt, kötelességgének érezte, hogy segítsen, és ez az álmaimban sem lehetett másképp. Én pedig most ezt kénytelen-kelletlen fel is használtam. Tudtam, hogy túl sokat várok tőle, de elkényeztetett. Olyan régóta voltunk már barátok, és ezért mostanra elvárássá nőtt, hogy most is ott üljön a szokott helyén, és még az álmimat kitalálva is segítsen… Túl sokat követelek tőle.

A Tobio jelenés az előbbi zavarát teljesen hátrahagyva, értetlenül fordítja a fejét balra. Hát persze, hisz ő egy idióta, csak természetes, hogy nem fogta fel. Csak most vettem a fáradtságot, hogy az én tekintetem is tovább vándoroljon ugyanabba az irányba, a másik, ágy mellé állított székre. És Iwa-chan valóban ott ült, de még csak a nagy piros orrot, vagy lelógó nyúl füleket sem viselt, ahogy az egy álomtól elvárható lenne. Pedig az egész egy merő képtelenség volt, ugyanakkor mégis túl reális. Például Iwa-chan reakciója is. Ahelyett, hogy jól leszidott volna, szinte hozzá nem illő, abszurd félelemmel a szemében nézett le rám. Mégis mi ez az egész?

\- Oikawa ez nem álom… - kezdte zavartan, remegő hangon. – Kageyama bejött meglátogatni téged.

Talán még soha nem hallottam így beszélni Iwaizumit. Korábban mindent azon az ellentmondás nem tűrő, határozott hangsúllyal közölt velem, főleg akkor, ha kényes téma volt; ha pedig helyre kellett billenteni, még meg is toldotta egy ütéssel. De az a remegő nyárfalevél hang… Felfordult tőle a gyomrom.

\- Oi… Oikawa-sa…

És itt kezdtem el hányni.

Ha azt hittem, hogy az első, nem túl szerencsés találkozásunk eltántorítja Tobiót a további látogatásoktól, akkor nem ismertem volna igazán. De én tudtam, milyen kemény fából faragták ezt a kis méregzsákot, és ha egyszer a fejébe vesz valamit, akkor attól még az se veszi el a kedvét, ha a senpaia levegőnek nézi, kigúnyolja, vagy majdnem pofon vágja. Legalábbis a múltban így tett, ha röplabdáról volt szó… Én viszont nem lehetek még az ő egysíkú agyában sem egyenlő a röplabdával… Legalábbis most már semmiképpen sem.

Ő mégis hajthatatlanul felbukkant mindennap Iwaizumival, és akkor is maradt, amikor a másiknak be kellett mennie az egyetemre, majd este együtt mentek el. Tobio pedig egész nap csak ült abban a kényelmetlen székben az ágyam mellett, valami röplabdás magazint olvasgatott, egyszer még, ha jól láttam, házi feladatot is csinált, és csak akkor hagyta el az őrhelyét, ha lement a büfébe vagy a mosdóba. Merthogy Iwaizumi idomított kiskutyája volt, aki vigyázott az ártatlan kis bárárnyra, nehogy előtörjön a farkas énje, ha Iwa-chan nem tudott itt lenni. Legalábbis másra nem tudtam gondolni, és a meredten engem pásztázó kék szemek sem hagytak semmi kétséget e felől. Még levegőt sem tudtam venni úgy, hogy ne kerülje el a figyelmét.

Iwa-chan megkért, hogy legyek kedves Tobióhoz, ha már ő az idejét rám áldozva mindig meglátogat. Ez a kérés, ha nem ezzel a továbbra is tapintatos és óvatos hangjával kéri, talán még emlékeztetett volna a régi barátomra. Most viszont csak újból felkavarta a gyomrom, de legalább sikerült elkerülnöm a hányást. És azon meg semmit nem változtatott a kérés hogyanja, hogy figyelembe veszem-e vagy sem. És persze én magasról tettem Tobióra és az ő kicsi lelkére, amit talán megbánthatok. Hisz kikérte, hogy jöjjön ide? Nincs neki jobb dolga, hisz még iskola is van, ha jól tudom? Miért nem fogja magát, és húzz el a fenébe?

De persze nem ment sehová, és egyáltalán nem amiatt, hogy nem mondtam meg neki így a szemébe. Mint mondtam, Tobio elég makacs ahhoz, hogy kitartson, az pedig biztos külön élvezetet jelentene számára, ha tudná, hogy mennyire idegesít. Igen, biztos vagyok benne… hisz nagyon jó benne, hogy az agyamra menjen. És annyira még ő sem ártatlan kis borjú, hogy ezt ne vegye észre. Na, jó, talán a Kitagawa Daiichibe még nem tudatosan csinálta, hanem ösztönösen áradt belőle ez az irritáló légkör. De ha valaki be akarja mesélni nekem, hogy a Karasunóban sem játszott rá a bosszantó kis kouhai szerepére, akkor azt körberöhögöm.

Ezt az élvezetet azonban most végképp nem akartam megadni neki, hogy lássa, mennyire felkavart a jelenléte, sőt, egyenesen tudomást sem vettem róla, hogy ott van. És ezzel még Iwa-channak sem lehetett semmi baja, hisz nem voltam gonosz vele. Ha az ember tüntetőleg mindig hátat fordít a másiknak, vagy ha véletlenül még se tud elég gyorsan megfordulni az ágyban, akkor fókusz nélkül mered a semmibe, az nem goromba. Az pontosabban a nagy büdös semmi, mert nem voltam hajlandó tudomásul venni Tobiót, számomra ő maximum egy erősebb szél fuvallat volt, ami becsapja az ajtót maga után, vagy megmozgatja a függönyöket, ahogy elsuhan mellettük. Semmit több, semmi a szellőnél kézelfoghatóbb dolog, ami képes röplabdázni, ráadásul nagyon jól. Igazából nem voltam hajlandó senkit se elviselni magam körül, aki tud röplabdázni; azok az emberek, akik meg rendelkeztek a képességgel és mégsem fedezték még fel ennek a sportnak az örömét, na, azokat meg külön utáltam. És mivel ez rajtam kívül a világ összes emberét magába foglalta, én nagy kegyesen kész is voltam remeteként elzárni magam a világ elől. Úgyhogy ennyi ellenszenvvel megtelve, hogy azt a személyt, akit amúgy is nem állhattam, csak tüntetőleg nem vettem ember számba… mondhatom, hihetetlenül kedves gesztus volt tőlem.

Egyedül Iwa-chant tűrtem meg magam mellett, de őszintén szólva tőle is lassan kezdett felfordulni a gyomrom. Pedig meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy ilyen valaha is előfordulhat… Hisz ő volt az első ember, aki ideért a kórházba, miután behozott a mentő, őt hívtam először öntudatlanul a műtét után, és még mindig ő az, aki minden nap meglátogat, jó most már Tobióval egyetemben. És mégis minden erőfeszítésre ellenére egyre csak lök el magától, bele ebbe a mély posványba, ahonnan nemhogy felállni nem tudtam, de lassan teljesen elmerültem. Ha még egyszer megszólal azon az a halk, tapintatos hangon, elharapja a mondat végét, vagy csak egy utolsó aggódód pillantást vet rám, én esküszöm, hogy saját magam nyomom a fejemet a mélységbe, hogy ne is kapjak többet levegőt.

Az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy Iwa-chan ennyire félreértetet az érzéseimet, hm, lássuk csak, talán a játszótéren volt, amikor először találkoztunk. Én csak magányosan üldögéltem a homokozóban, miután a nővérem elment a barátnőivel, mondván, én még túl kicsi vagyok, hogy velük játsszak. Az egyetlen korombéli, akit szintén a homokozóba vetett a sors és mellesleg a legklasszabb formái, meg különböző méretű vödrei voltak, az Iwa-chan volt. Mindenképpen vele akartam játszani. Jó, most már ennyi évvel és tapasztalattal a hátam mögött elismerem, nem az a volt a legjobb módja, hogy felhívjam magamra a figyelmét, hogy merő véletlenségből összetapostam az egyik gondosan formázott tornyát. Már csak azért se, mert annyira begurult, hogy homokot dobott a szemembe, amitől én sírni kezdtem és visszadobtam, ő is sírni kezdett, és persze az anyukáinknak kellett megoldani a helyzetet. Mindkettőnknek bocsánatot kellett kérnie, és aztán ott hagytak, hogy játszunk szépen együtt.

Tulajdonképpen azóta vagyunk legjobb barátok, együtt fedeztük fel a röplabdát, és utjaink nem is váltak szét egészen az egyetemig.

Iwa-chan nem akart többet a röplabdára koncentrálni, bár még mindig játszik az iskolájához közeli sportklubban a szabadidejében. De tudta, hogy nem ez lesz a jövője, és ezért kénytelen volt meghozni tizenkét hosszú év után a döntést, hogy nem azon az egyetemen folytatja a tanulást, mint én. Rendőr akart lenni, és erre csak kevés iskolában volt lehetősége, nem igazíthatta a választását ahhoz, hogy hol vannak a legjobb röplabdacsapatok. Először meglehetősen megrázott, amikor ezt félvállról csak úgy odavetette nekem… Mármint tisztában voltam vele, hogy nem járhatunk öröke egy iskolába, de azért fájt, és ezért duzzogni akartam. Végül dacból a lehető legtávolabbi iskolát választottam Tokióban, hogy én is beletapossak a lelkébe, ahogy ő is tette az enyémmel. De meglepő módon még csak egy szót sem szólt ellene, vagy a gyerekes indokaimra, amit pedig egyértelműen a tudtára adtam. Helyette gratulált, hogy egy ilyen erős röplabdacsapathoz kerültem és zavartalanul beszélt tovább az ismeretlen jövőről.

Úgy éreztem magam, mintha erősen gyomron rúgott volna, és talán jobb is lett volna, ha valóban megteszi, aztán leordít, hogy az életnek ez a rendje, és attól még ugyanúgy barátok maradunk. Hisz a legjobb barátok voltunk, amióta az eszünket tudtuk, és lehetetlen, hogy véglegesen elszakadjunk egymástól. Mintha csak leválasztanának egy testrészemet, és egy karral kéne tovább élnem… Vagy Iwa-chan szerint agy nélkül, de ez lényegtelen. Viszont ami sokkal fontosabb, ha mindezt közli velem, ami számára egyébként egyértelmű volt, akkor megspórolt volna egy csomó duzzogást és panaszkodást a részemről, na meg persze egy hétnyi mosolyszünetet, amikor nem voltam hajlandó szóba állni vele. És így én is egy ütéssel megúsztam volna, és nem kellett volna három röplabdát a fejemhez dobnia, mire végre hajlandó voltam ráfigyelni. De a lényeg, hogy végül meghallgattam a szidást, a szívemre is vettem, jobb belátásra tértem, és sikerült nem elvadítani magamtól a legrégibb és egyetlen igaz barátomat ebben a kritikus időszakban, amikor annyi gyerekkori kapcsolat roppan ketté. Bár az iskolák közötti nagy távolság miatt nem tudtunk együtt lakást bérelni, mint ahogy korábban terveztük, de szinte így is minden nap beszéltünk, a hétvégéken találkoztunk, néha elmentem vele röplabdázni, ő meg minden meccsemre eljött, amire csak tudott. Egészen addig a bizonyos napig…

Azóta nemcsak én vagyok lelketlen váza önmagamnak, hanem Iwa-chant is, mintha elrabolták volna az ufók és valamit nagyon elszúrtak az agyában. Mindig is figyelt és vigyázott rám, de nem így… Nem lábujjhegyen járkált körülöttem, nehogy bántódása essen a pici lelkemnek, hanem kíméletlenül őszinte volt. Talán kicsit túlkíméletlenül is. Még mindig ott volt a halvány nyoma, amikor úgy fejbe vert a labdával, hogy felrepedt a szám… De valószínűleg annak sokkal tovább fog tartani a nyoma, amikor a szívembe taposott bele.

Szinte árulásként fogtam fel, hogy Iwa-chan is beállt a sorba a többiek mögé a gyászmenetbe. Mert körülbelül a szüleim, a nővérem és a csapatársaim úgy járkáltak az ágyam körül, mint a keselyűk egy halott tetem felett. Ha láttak még egy utolsó kis húscafatot, azon nyomban belemélyesztették az éles csőrüket, és addig nem is engedték, amíg nem maradt belőle más csak véres cafat. Mint például:

\- A lényeg, hogy még tudsz járni!

\- Igaz, mihez kezdtünk volna, ha tolószékbe kerülsz…

\- Ne, ilyet még csak ne is hozz fel! Lábra fog állni, csak hát nem rö…

\- Persze, ezzel ő is tisztában van. És mihez fogsz most kezdeni Tooru?

\- Oikawa, most ott hagyod az egyetemet, nem?

\- Tooru, drágám, szerintem biztos találsz valamit, amit szívesen tanulnál…

Olyan érzés volt, ahogy a fejem fölött elbeszéltek, mintha nagyon hosszú ideje már nem vettem volna levegőt, de addig nem engedhettem el magam, amíg mindenki el nem ment. Így már kezdtem szédülni, az arcok és az ugyanolyan, vértelen vigasztalások és aggodalmaskodás összefolyt előttem, és bár tényleg lassan úgy voltam, hogy még egy perc és én holtan esek össze, de azért bólogattam, semmitmondó válaszokat adtam, és még egy mosoly halvány utánzatát is az arcomra erőltettem. Hisz ebben mindig is jó voltam, a legszélesebb és fényesebb mosolyommal villogni miközben az idióták észre se vették, hogy az igazából egy vicsor, és legszívesebben megszabadulnék tőlük. Talán erre gondolt Iwa-chan, amikor azt mondta, hogy nem őszinte a mosolyom… Pedig ez nem volt igaz, csak a többi ember volt mind túl ostoba, hogy észrevegye az árnyalatnyi különbséget.

Mint ahogy most is ez történt, és egy idő után a maguk nyugodt kis illúziójával, hogy itt minden a legnagyobb rendben, és megtették szülői és barátai kötelességüket, egyszerűen csak elkoptak mellőlem. Végre újra lélegezhettem… De sajnos ettől sem lett könnyebb. A levegő körülöttem nehéz volt és forró, minden korty végigégette a torkomat. Ebben a füllesztő melegben vastag ködben telepedett rám a melankólia, semmilyen apró kis szellő sem hozott megnyugvást, így nekem sem volt kedvem megmozdulni, még az ajkaimnak se, hogy szólásra nyíljanak, pláne nem, hogy mosolyra húzódjanak. Főleg Iwa-chan előtt nem. Ha ő valóban az egyik karom, úgy is érzi jól a rajtam eluralkodó fásultságot, felesleges bármit is tettetnem. Úgy se fog megnyugodni egy percre sem… Azóta a pillanattól kezdve, hogy telefonáltak a szüleim, nem volt egyetlen nyugodt pillanata sem, láttam abban, ahogy feszülten tartotta magát, és nem mert egy sóhajtás erejére sem lazítani, hisz bármikor szükségem lehetett rá. Kíváncsi voltam, vajon ha évekig nem vagyok hajlandó kivergődni a depressziómból, akkor egyszer csak szét fog pattanni az idegtől?

Bár ez nem valószínű, hogy bekövetkezik, és ennek egyetlen nagyon jó oka volt: én előbb fogom magam párnába fojtani, vagy kiugrani az ablakon, esetleg Tobiót kilökni rajta. Bár nem ebben a sorrendben feltétlen, de biztos voltam benne, hogy ha még egy pillanatig itt fog sertepertélni körülöttem ez a kis bakfis, megőrülök. Már sokadjára tettem fel a kérdését, hogy mi a francot keres itt. És bár ha hajlandó lettem volna emberszámba venni, akkor igazából tőle is megkérdezhetném, meg persze elküldhetném melegebb éghajlatra is, ha már itt tartunk. De nem, nem kapja meg ezt az elégtételt.

Pedig olyan ostobán ült ott és meredt tanácstalanul a füzetébe… Majd néha végigjáratta a tekintetét a kórtermen, mintha csak a falra lenne írva a válasz az idióta kis házi feladatához. Néhány hosszabb pillantás azonban az én hátamon állapodott meg, tudtam, hisz szinte lyukat égetett a bőrömön. Majd végül újra visszatért a feladathoz, és jobb híján, hisz a válasz nem repült bele csodával határos módon a fejébe, a tollát kattogtatta. Hosszú perceken keresztül. Őszintén, legszívesebben kikaptam volna a kezéből azt a hülye tollat, és jól megszurkáltam volna vele. Bár nem is tudom, hogy miért csodálkoztam ezen. Hisz Tobio már a létezésével felidegesített engem, és minden egyes légvételével nőtt bennem düh, izzott, és csak arra várt, hogy egyszer csak kitörjön. Hogy éppenséggel a tollát is kattogtatta-e vagy sem, szinte jelentéktelen körülménynek tekinthető.

Hogy kicsit felviduljak és ezáltal felhúzott idegeim is lenyugodjanak, úgy döntöttem, hogy nagy kegyesen felé fordulok. Mert ha egy totálisan szánalmas Tobióról volt szó, akkor máris sokkal könnyebb volt elviselnem őt. Olyan mély ráncok szaladtak végig a homlokán, hogy csoda, ha nem marad így örökre; a száját szinte már komoly fizikai fájdalmakra utalóan préselte össze. Ráadásul az egyik kezével a félrebillentett fejét tartotta, mintha csak a sok tudás lehúzná, és nem tudná megtartani a nyaka… Pff, pedig üresebb volt, mint egy röplabda, abba legalább fújtak levegőt.

Egész kellemes bizsergés járt át erre a szép látványra. Éreztem, ahogy a vér határozottan folydogál az ereimben, oxigént szállít az izmaimba, és tulajdonképpen nincs is semmi okom arra, hogy csak itt fetrengjek. Sőt, lassan kezdett éledezni bennem valamiféle akarat, hogy már pedig most azonnal kiugrok az ágyból és csinálok valamit, bármit, ez teljesen lényegtelen. Csak a csinálás a lényeg, szinte egész testemben remegtem utána. És minthogy a térdem miatt nem tudtam valóban felugrani, csak az ajkaimat nyitottam szólásra:

\- Milyen ostoba képet vágsz!

A száraz torkomon csak úgy jött ki hang, mintha egy recsegő rádiót állítgatnék. Még nem találtam meg a tökéletes frekvenciát, hogy a lehető legtöbb gúnyt és megvetést tudjam belesűríteni. Csakis ez lehetett a magyarázata annak, hogy a kék szemek nem bosszúsan, hanem meglepődve tekintettek fel rám.

\- Oikawa-san!

A mód, ahogy kiejtette a nevemet, az az őszinte és ártatlan elhatározás, amit semmi sem téríthetett el. Teljes testemben megborzongtam, hisz annyira jól ismertem már, és pontosan tudtam, mi következik ezután.

\- Kérlek, segíts megoldani ezt a feladatot!

A lábujjaim görcsösen hajlítottam be, ahogy átjárt az a diadalmas fölény, jóleső melegséggel cirógatta végig a bőröm. Ha igazán jól lettem volna, sokkal tovább húztam volna a pillanatot, sokkal körélményesebben megterveztem volna, több idegtépő perccel, játékos pillantással, lenéző mosollyal. Most viszont csak mély levegőt vettem, igaziból, és olyan érzés volt, mintha valójában ettől a pillanattól kezdve lélegeznék újra, és nem korábbról, mint eredetileg gondoltam. De ezt a gondolatot most messzire elűztem, hisz tulajdonképpen teljesen lényegtelen. Helyette minden idegszálammal a gúnyos hangsúlyra koncentráltam:

\- Még mit nem, baka! Idióta vagy!

Az élet, ha néha igazságtalan is, azért megpróbál kompenzálni valamilyen módon. Csak az olyan fuccsra és nyakatekert lehet, hogy az ember aligha tudná elképzelni. Valami hasonló történt velem is. A körülöttem lábujjhegyen iszkoló kis patkányok természetesen nem merték kimondani azt az egyetlen szót. Még Iwa-chan is úgy kerülte a témát, mintha csak átok ülne rajta… Jó, túlaggódó reakcióikból kiindulva nem is vártam mást, erre az apróságra már csak legyintettem. Nekem végül is mindegy volt, hogy ők beszélnek-e róla, vagy sem, az én gondolataim attól még csak a röplabda körül forogtak.

Amit kevésbé értettem először, hogy ha annyira féltettek engem, főleg Iwa-chan, akkor mégis mi a fenének hozta ide magával Tobiót? Még ha hallott is a sérülésemről, nehezen hittem, hogy magától látni akart volna. De ha még így is lenne, hisz Tobio elég ostoba ilyen megmagyarázhatatlan és értelmetlen lépésekre, akkor se értettem, hogy Iwa-chan miért engedte meg neki. Hisz ő tulajdonképpen egy röplabda, akinek valamilyen útón-módon kezei meg lábai nőttek. És a jelenléte igenis sértett, sokkal jobban, mintha csak egyszerűen a röplabdáról beszéltek volna velem.

Mostanra viszont kezdett összeállni a kép, hogy Tobio tulajdonképpen ösztöneit követve, egy felsőbb hatalom által rászabott küldetést teljesíti a felbukkanásával. Mégpedig azt, hogy én piszkálhassam és ettől jobban érezzem magam. És mi az, ami még haragos és bosszankodó pillantásainál, az erővel legyűrt visszavágásainál is jobb volt? Hogy Iwa-chan, az az Iwa-chan, aki mindig megszidott, hogy milyen durván bánok a mi kis beképzelt kouhaiunkkal, majdnem sírva fakadt az örömtől, hisz ez azt jelentette, hogy valamennyire visszatértem önmagamhoz. Továbbá végre megint tudomást vettem a világról magam körül, bár ezt a kijelentést kicsit azért még cáfoltam. Az, hogy szekálom Tobiót, nem jelentette azt, hogy emberszámba vettem. Olyan volt ő nekem inkább, mint valami kedélyjavító, egy drog, amihez egyre sűrűbben nyúltam, és félő volt, hogy végleg rászokok. És Iwa-chan a Tobiónak küldött bocsánatkérő pillantásokon kívül nem tett, vagy mondott semmit ellene! Megáll az eszem!

És szerencsére Tobio sok olyan dolgot tett, amibe beleköthettem. Tulajdonképpen még a leghétköznapibb dolgokat se tudta normálisan elvégezni, és ha egyszer felvette egy rossz szokást, csak nehezen tudott szabadulni tőle. Például itt volt rögtön egy, amit legalább naponta ötször megcsinált, csak hogy elüsse az időt. Annyiszor láttam már tőle, hogy csukott szemmel is a legapróbb részletekig láttam magam előtt, hisz mindig ugyanazokkal a mozdulatokkal végezte.

A lényeg, hogy volt egy már kicsit betegeskedő vízforraló a szobában, ahol Tobio olcsó filteres teát csinált magának. Először mindig töltött bele egy kis vizet a biztonság kedvéért, ha már nem lenne benne elég, majd bekapcsolta. A forraló egyre erősödő visítással kezdett dolgozni, és olyan hosszan, hogy mindig volt egy kis időm fellélegezni a vizslató kék szemek hiányában. És ilyenkor egy kicsit jobban meg is tudtam vizsgálni a kis kouhaiomat, aki már egyáltalán nem is volt olyan kicsi. Figyeltem, ahogy az izmos és ruganyos test egy bögréért nyúl, a hosszú karcsú ujjak kicsomagolják a filtert, majd szó szerint belehajítanak egy kanalat bögrébe. Nos, igen, Tobio sose volt az a gyengéd fajta. Bár magassága (de meg kell jegyeznem, még mindig kisebb volt nálam) és keményen edzett izmai ellenére megőrizte a gyermekkori kecsességet és valamilyen szinten törékenységet, ami egy nagy macskához tette hasonlatossá. Ezenkívül az arca sem változott semmit, kerek volt, mint baba korában, és fogadok, ha nem lenne ilyen puha és ruganyos bőre, azok a ráncok tényleg már rég bevésődtek volna az arcába. A haján sem változtatott semmit, csak egy kicsit volt hosszabb a kelleténél, és ezért egy-két kusza tincs keveredett a különben szög egyenes szálak közé.

Nos, igen, volt időm alaposan megfigyelni, és a víz még akkorra se forrt fel soha, ami a végén már komolyan Tobio idegeire ment. El tudtam volna képzelni, ahogy ráordít vízforralóra, hogy gyorsabban, forrjon már gyorsabban a víz. De végül nem szólt semmit, csak dühös arckifejezéssel felkapta a forralót, mielőtt az kész lett volna, és beleöntötte a bögrébe. Milyen kis nyomorult! Már épp eleresztettem volna egy megjegyzést, hogy őfelsége még azon is felkapja a vizet, ha a forraló nem engedelmeskedik neki, amikor nyílt az ajtó és Iwa-chan lépett be rajta. Na, nem mintha vissza akartam volna fogni magamat a jelenlététben, egyszerűen csak kizökkentett a bambulásomból… Eléggé szánalmas volt a helyzetem, ha egyéb események híján teljesen el tudtam merülni Tobio és a vízforraló párharcában.

\- Iwaizumi-san! – lépett közelebb a fekte hajú az érkezőhöz, teljesen megfeledkezve a teájáról. Ahogy ezek ketten egymásra néztek… Készültek valamire! Úgy sandítottak egymásra, mint a titkos szövetségesek, majd Iwa-chan gondterhelt oldalpillantást vetett rám, és megint vissza Tobióhoz. Hát ez egyáltalán nem tetszett! Sőt, felfordult a gyomrom a gondolattól, ahogy ezek ketten az én tudtom nélkül valamiféle szövetséget kötöttek, ami természetesen rólam szólt, de mégis kihagytak belőle. Érzetem, ahogy szinte remegni kezdek a dühtől.

\- Na, most azonnal bökjétek ki, hogy mi az! – vetettem oda nekik még viszonylag nyugodt hangon, de az arckifejezésem elárulta, mennyire irritált a tudatlanságom.

Tobio enyhén elpirult, hogy így rajtakapták és számon kérték, így várakozásteljesen Iwa-chanra meredt, aki megint hol felém, hol a fekete hajú fiú felé fordult. Ha még egy pillanattal tovább csinálta volna ezt és az idióta hümmögést, amit közbe kiadott, jó erősen megütöttem volna, az biztos.

\- Mondd el azonnal! – Most már rendesen kiabáltam, így Iwa-chan úgy döntött, hogy felhagy végre az idegeimen való játszadozással.

\- Arról lenne szó, hogy Kageyamának dolga van Tokióban, és szüksége lenne egy helyre, ahol megszállhat – közölte kertelés nélkül. – A szálloda nagyon drága, én meg nem leszek itt egy darabig. Arra gondoltam, nálad lakhatna. Csak két hét az egész.

\- Kérlek, Oikawa-san! – Iwa-chan alig fejezte be a mondandóját, máris érkezett a lelkes megerősítés, és a kis hülye még meg is hajolt felém. Fel se egyenesedett, amíg nem nyitottam szólásra a számat, és persze legjobb barátom sem vette le rólam a továbbra is gondterhelt, mégis kíváncsi szemeit.

Nos, meglepett a kérés, hisz pofátlan volt, akárcsak maga Tobio, de mellbe nem vágott. És mielőtt még felháborodhattam volna, hogy ugyan miért pont nekem kéne befogadni ezt az idegesítő kis vakarcsot, akit világ életemben ki nem állhattam, a gyomromban felszökő meleg bizsergés megelőzte. Még akkor is, ha tudtam, hogy Tobiót valószínűleg csak bébiszitternek szánja Iwa-chan, hisz holnap kiengednek a kórházból és én, a béna és tehetetlen Oikawa, képtelen lennék bármit is egyedül elvégezni magam körül ugyebár… Lehet, hogy a kis varjúnak nincs is semmi dolga az égvilágon Tokióban, ez csak egy béna terelés, hogy megfigyelés alatt tartsanak. És még mindezek tudatában sem tudtam legyűrni ezt a melegséget, ami olyan alattomosan kúszott végig a bőrömön, majd egészen a fejemig hatolt, bele az agyamba, és egyszerűen csak kikapcsolta. Olyan rosszindulatú és alattomos volt, mint maga az érzés, ami a hatalmába kerített. Még ha Tobio jelenléte idegesít is, az fele annyira se fogja megközelíteni azt, ahogy én fogom őt az őrületbe kergetni.

\- Oh, értem – próbáltam ártatlanra és beletörődöttre venni a figurát, de a hangom olyan élvetegen és nyúlósan csusszant ki az ajkaim közül, mint egy kígyó, és így a halványra tervezett mosolyomat is egyből vicsorgássá torzította. Ezt Tobio is észrevette, a méregfogak mélyen a bőrébe vájtak a szavaim mentén, ezért is emelte fel fejét.

\- Nos, nincs mit tenni. Szóval lakótársak leszünk, Tobio-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap délelőtt engedtek ki a kórházból. Kaptam egy speciális térdrögzítőt, két kis csinos mankót, hogy ne terheljem még nagyon a lábamat, és isten vele. Ahogy szép lassan döcögtem végig a folyosón ebből az omladozó patkánylyukból, legalábbis bennem ilyen érzéseket váltott ki a sokadjára és végre utoljára végigjárt út, a mindent ellepő fertőtlenítőszag, a hófehér falak. A nővérek sem sírtak utánam, és be kell vallanom, ez az első eset, hogy ilyesmi történt. Lányokat, nőket, de még az anyákat is egy pillanat alatt az ujjam köré tudom csavarni, elég egy hamis mosoly, gyengéd pillantás, esetleg egy-két játékos szó. Most viszont a lehető legelviselhetetlenebb oldalamat mutattam, soha életemben ennyit még nem panaszkodtam, és magasról tettem rá, hogy esetleg a lelkébe taposok egy ostoba libának.

Mindenre csak mogorva dünnyögéseket kaptak tőlem válaszul, és az egyetlen mosoly, amit láthattak, az csak Tobio miatt volt, és inkább neveztem volna szadistának és kárörvendőnek, mint elbűvölőnek. Így a kíséretem csupán két emberből állt: a még mindig idegesítően aggódó Iwaizumiból és a szótlanul maga elé meredő Tobióból. Mindegy, valahogy majd csak kiheverem.

Ahogy végre valahára kiléptünk az ajtón, olyan érzés volt, mintha hosszú idő után kiengedtek volna a kényszerzubbonyból. Kinyújtózhattam az utolsó ujjpercemig is, olyan mély levegőt vettem, mint hosszú ideje nem, majd nagyon lassan, élvezettel fújtam ki. Az a finom óvatoskodás, a szánakozás és együttérzés, ami mindenkit körbelengett körülöttem, és szép lassan áthatolhatatlan falként vett körbe… Nem csoda, hogy attól féltek, megőrültem, hisz ők maguk vonták körém a saját, exkluzív gumiszobámat. De nem hagytam nekik, hogy őrjöngeni lássanak, így legyintettek csak egyet, és gyerekes duzzogássá degradálták a depressziómat. Pedig ha tudták volna, hogy belül mennyire tomboltam mindenegyes nap, a végén valóban elküldenek ahhoz a pszichiáterhez. De mindegy, már vége, kiszabadultam. Akkor miért éreztem magam még nyomorultabbul, mint korábban?

Ahogy kiléptem az ajtón, azonnal a fejembe nyomtam egy baseballsapkát és a kedvenc napszemüvegemet, hisz ki tudja, kivel találkozhatunk útközben. Persze Tokió kicsit nagyobb, kevesebb az esély egy véletlen találkára, mint otthon. De a filmekben az ilyen jeleneteknél, amikor a főhős pont senkivel se akar találkozni, mindig belefut a lehető legelkerülendőbb személybe! Mondjuk szerintem nekem ez Tobio lenne, aki sajnos eleve velem tartott, de ha még valamilyen csoda folytán Ushiwakával is összefutok… Hát először is rátaposok a mankóval a lábábra, majd otthon a négy fal takarásában kihisztizem magam. Ez az én kis értelmetlen büszkeségem, ami általában a körülöttem lévők agyára megy, pedig most egy az egyetlen dolog, ami még mozgásban tartott. És erre nagy szükségem volt, senki se tudta elképzelni sem, hogy mennyire. E nélkül már rég a földre vetettem volna magam, és csak bőgnék.

Amíg én bent aszalódtam a kórházban, és egy vékony függönnyel elzártam magamat a külvilágtól, időközben itt kint kitavaszodott. A nap vakítóan sütött, de még nem volt túl erős, a meleg épp csak csiklandozta a bőrömet. Minden vakítóan színes volt, a zöld fűben piros és sárga virágok lengedeztek, a fák ágait rózsaszín és fehér szirmok lepték el. A halvány szellő pedig tett róla, hogy az illatuk biztosan elkeveredjen a város levegőjével. Az emberek kint nyüzsögtek az utcán, nevettek, könnyedén beszéltek vagy szemérmesen fogták egymás kezét. Meggondoltam magam, a hiszti helyett inkább hányni akartam. A metró felé haladva ráadásul egy kisebb parkon vágtunk át, ami persze tele volt gyerekkel, ők voltak a legrosszabbak. Ha az utunkba kerültek, előbb nagy szemekkel néztek fel rám és a mankómra, majd mielőtt ledózerolhattam volna őket, ijedten bukdácsolva tértek ki az utamból. Irritálva szedtem a lábaimat és a mankómat, legszívesebben mindegyiküket egy jól irányzott mozdulattal félresöpörtem volna az útból. Merthogy ezek az esetlen kis törpék egytől egyig egy bizonyos kis szerencsétlenre emlékeztettek, aki történetesen itt sétált a nyomomban, csak sokkal nagyobb kiadásban. Azok az ijedtségtől kikerekedett szemek… Pont, mint amikor régen majdnem megütöttem Tobiót. Talán ez volt az első akadály, ami előtt megtorpant azon a nyílegyenes úton, ami az ő röplabdakarrierje felé vezetett. Nem is tudom, hogy miért jutott ez most eszembe, hisz soha utána nem nézett rám ilyen arckifejezéssel, akárhogy is gúnyolódtam vele. Én meg annyira igyekeztem kitörölni a fejemből ezt a dicstelen tettemet, hogy szinte tényleg olyan volt, mintha meg se történt volna.

Most itt a tűző napon, ahogy Tobio járt a fejemben, és persze emiatt a röplabda is, ráadásul egy olyan emlékben egyesültek, amelynek már csak megtartása is szégyellni való volt számomra… Hát most már nem dühös voltam, csak egyszerűen szomorú.

Aztán Tobio jóvoltából megint dühös lettem. Komolyan kezdtem elgondolkozni azon, hogy ő tulajdonképpen csak azért született meg, hogy engem idegesítsen. Csakis ez a lehet a magyarázat, különben hogyan létezhetett volna egy olyan ember, aki minden, ismétlem, minden egyes lépésével felbosszant?

Pedig még kevesebb, mint huszonnégy órája voltunk összezárva. Délután, miután hazaértünk, engem leraktak kanapéra, mint valami csomagot, és ott hagytak. Ott ültem, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, nem szóltam egy szót se. Bár Iwa-chan javasolta, hogy esetleg megmutathatnám Tobiónak a lakást, de nem reagáltam semmit, csak meredtem magam elé némán. Hisz mi mondanivalóm lett volna? Minek csináljak bármit is? Semmi értelme az egésznek…

Így Iwa-chan feladta a dolgot, és gyorsan megmutatta a szobákat. Ezután leugrottak bevásárolni, majd vacsorát főztek. Legalábbis Iwaizumi, Tobio csak állt ott, mint egy szerencsétlen, néha megilletődött pillantásokat küldött felém, de nem mert a közelembe jönni. Még a tálat is Iwa-chan tette le az ölembe, de persze én még csak bele se piszkáltam. Csendben ettek a hátam mögött, és ez a komor, ünnepélyes hangulat egészen egy halotti torra emlékeztetett. Én is beszálltam volna a gondterhelt hallgatásba és a tanácstalan pillantások váltásába, ha nem az én élettelen testem felett ülték volna a vacsorát. De nem érdekelt, nem húzhatták a végletekig, így Iwaizumi végül elbúcsúzott. Ráadásul rögtön az egész hétvégére, mert hazautazik, és ha bármit akarok otthonról, vagy üzennék valamit a szüleimnek, nyugodtan hívhatom. Bár nem ettem egy falatot sem, de a gyomrom majd kifordult ettől a túlcsordult aggodalomtól. Az én Iwa-chanom soha nem mondana ilyet. Sőt, kifejezetten idegesíteni szokta, ha hülyeségek miatt hívom, unalomból küldök neki üzeneteket. Mindig zsörtölődik is miatta, hogy minek keltem fel hajnal egykor, mert mondjuk kitaláltam egy új stratégiát a csapatnak. Már százszor leszúrt érte, fenyegetőzött, hogy letiltja a számom, vagy megüt… De persze soha, egyetlenegy alkalommal sem ignorálta a hívásomat. Most meg hívjam, amikor csak akarom… Hát köszönöm, de így baromira nincs kedvem beszélni vele.

Végül megszabadultam tőle, és egyedül maradtam Tobióval. Pff, mi sem lesz egyszerűbb, semmibe veszem, ha ahhoz van kedvem, kicsit gyötröm, kifigurázom a hülyeségeit, és ennyi… Gondoltam én akkor naivan. Csak azzal nem számoltam, hogy Tobio még akkor is idegesítő, ha csak áll. Mert, ahogy visszajött az ajtótól, nem tudván, hogy most mi legyen, megállt esetlenül a kanapé mögött. Az én kanapém mögött. Először az elkerített konyhát vizslatta, de ott már nem maradt semmi tennivaló, Iwaizumi mindent elmosogatott, majd elpakolt. Oda nem menekülhetett, és már előre vártam, ahogy óvatosan felém néz, és frászt kap, hogy én már régóta bámulom. De mielőtt felém fordulhatott volna, valami sokkal érdekesebb vonta el a figyelmét. Azokkal a kikerekedett szemekkel lépkedett a falhoz, mint mikor felém jött, hogy tanítsam meg szerválni. Még a száját se préselte össze valamilyen ocsmány grimaszba, és így egészen olyan volt, mintha nagyon, de tényleg nagyon halványan mosolyogna a fotómontázsomra a falon. Ilyen békésnek még soha nem láttam labda nélkül a kezében.

Óvatosan, vagyis a mankóim miatt jó nagy zajjal feltápászkodtam, hogy majd megijesztem, mert egyszerűen ki nem állhattam, ahogy azzal a csodálattal bámulta az én képeimet, az én saját emlékeimet. Semmi köze nem volt hozzá, milyen volt az a napos délután, amikor Iwa-channal csak röplabdáztunk a kertben, vagy amikor az első együtt töltött szülinapomon pózolunk az ufós tortámnál. Persze voltak képek a szüleimmel, a nővéremmel, ahogy először elindulok felé, majd már én tartom Takerut bébiként. A legtöbb kép persze valamilyen úton-módon a röplabdához kapcsolódott, minden csapattal volt fényképem, amikor átvettem a legjobb szetter díját, edzőtáborokról és még megannyi szép emlék. Bár nem terveztem, de én is elbambultam a régi emlékek között, hisz egy olyan ember élete rajzolódott ki előttem általuk, akit jelent pillanatban sehol sem találtam magamban. Semmi nem maradt bennem ebből az emberből, semmi, ami azzá tett, aki vagyok, vagyis voltam… De hát akkor ki a fene vagyok én? Létezhetek én egyáltalán, ha nem röplabdázhatok?

\- Mit bámulsz? – vakkantottam közvetlenül Tobio füle mellett, mielőtt a szememben összegyűlt könnyek végigfolytak volna az arcomon. Szerencsére tényleg annyira elbambult, hogy a hangomra most láthatóan összerezzent, és bár ugyanazzal a morcos arckifejezéssel, mégis elpirulva nézett hátra rám.

\- O… Oikawa-san! – kiáltott fel zavartan, bár nem tudom, mi lehetett ezen ennyire meglepő, hogy én szóltam, hisz rajtunk kívül nem volt itt senki. – Csak a képeket néztem.

\- Erre magamtól soha nem jöttem volna rá – forgattam meg a szemeimet fáradtan az ostobaságától. – És mi olyan érdekes rajtuk?

Először makacsul félre nézett, a szemöldökét is erősen ráncolta, mintha vívódna, hogy megossza-e velem a gondolatait. Hát én tudtam, hogy nem szabadna pont nekem bepillantást engednie a fejébe, de ő olyan ostobán őszinte, hogy most se rágódott sokáig, egyszerűen kinyögte:

\- Itt olyan kicsi vagy – mutatott rá az egyik képre, amin Iwa-channal voltam.

\- Pff, micsoda magyarázat! – Bár nem akartam, de ez a suta válasz jobban magával ragadott, mint gondoltam. Öntudatlanul csúszott ki egy gonosz nevetés az ajkaimon, a korábbi szomorúság felszívódott a könnyekkel együtt a szememben

.

\- Persze, hogy én is voltam gyerek – oktattam ki, és sajnos jobban élveztem, mint kellett volna. - És ahogy látod, Iwa-chan is.

\- De te mindig nagyobb leszel nálam! – fakadt ki váratlanul, és láttam rajta, hogy most egy olyan tehertől szakadt meg, ami már régóta bánthatta. - Itt mégis olyan kicsi vagy.

A végét már csak halkan mormolva fűzte hozzá, de persze az én figyelmemet nem kerülhette el. Szerencsére, mert ilyen szürreális beszélgetést még soha életemben nem éltem át, és a hasizmaim már szinte fájtak az egész testemet rázó nevetéstől, amit vissza kellett fojtanom.

\- Ez az érvelés még mindig nem áll meg a lábán, de hagyjuk. – Olyan régen nevettem már, hogy egészen kifárasztott, így részemről lezártam ezt a beszélgetéshez hasonlító valamit. - Gondolom, többre úgysem leszel képes.

\- És ez a kép? – Tobio láthatólag nem vette a finom utalásokat, nem mintha ezen meglepődtem volna. Töretlen lelkesedéssel nézte a képeimet, és bökött rá egy bizonyosra, ami egyetlen személyt sem ábrázolt. Ez az emlék más miatt volt különleges.

\- Melyik? – tettettem az ostobát, és direkt jó közel hajoltam a mutatott irányba, még a szemeimmel is hunyorogtam, mintha így jobban látnék. – Nem látok semmit.

\- Ez, az erdőről – bökött rá most már kicsit idegesebben a fekete hajú a képre, mert már számára is egyértelmű volt, hogy csak ugratom. Ez viszont nem volt nagy teljesítmény tőle, hisz annyiszor piszkáltam már a múltban. Egyszerűen lehetetlen volt, hogy ne vegye észre.

\- Jó éjszakát, Tobio! – vágtam el minden további idegesítő kérdését, és behúztam a szobámba. Legalábbis szerettem volna, de a mankó miatt csak lassú bicegésre tellett tőlem. Azt viszont nagyra értékeltem, hogy nem termett előttem a ruganyos lépteivel, és nem is erőlködött tovább, hogy kiszedjen belőlem valamit. Úgy látszik, mégiscsak tanult valamit az évek alatt. Az ajtót azért jó hangosan becsaptam, mert egyszerűen jól esett.

Nos, Tobiót úgy ott hagytam, hogy azon se csodálkoztam volna, ha egészen reggelig ott áll sóbálvánnyá fagyva, zavartan, hogy most nem tudja, mit csináljon. De nem, az én beképzelt kis kouhaiom feltalálta magát, és ahogy megbeszélték Iwa-channal, a kanapén ágyazott meg magának. Na, jó, végül is ez még nem volt olyan főbenjáró bűn, nem várhattam tőle, hogy ne hunyja le a szemét egész éjszaka. Ez még nem is akasztott volna ki annyira, bár a kanapémon elterülő feladó látványára azért gonosz kárörvendés húzott mosolyt az ajkaimra. Hogy lehet így aludni? Hogy lehet úgy kényelmesen kipihenni a nap fáradalmait, hogy az ember összekuporodik, mint egy kis baba? A fejét az egyik kezére hajtotta, ami már biztosan rég elzsibbadhatott, a másik lelógott a kanapéról, tekintve, hogy nem volt túl nagy. Ettől eltekintve nyugodtan és békésen szuszogott, nem szaladt ráncba a homloka, semmilyen idétlen kifejezés nem ült az arcán, és valahogy hosszú idő után most nem láttam először dühösnek. Olyan fura volt, mintha nem is Tobio lenne, barátságosnak és kisfiúsnak tűnt, és bennem megint csak régi emlékeket idézett fel. A tudatom legmélyéről kúszott fel egy kép, bár nagyon halvány körvonalakkal, de talán a legelső napon történhetett, amikor belépett a tornaterembe. Akkor vághatott hasonló arcot. Leszámítva, hogy akkor nem volt nyitva a szája, folyt ki a nyála, miközben hangosan szuszogott.

Még ezzel se lett volna különösebben nagy baj. Bár nem véletlenül nem tartottam kutyát, de jó, egy kis nyálat még el tudok viselni a párnán, legfeljebb kihajítom a kukába. A baj igazán az volt, hogy már tíz óra is elmúlt. Én a magam részéről nem szándékoztam kikelni ma az ágyból, de magamtól felébredtem már nyolckor. Így kitűnően hallottam, hogy fél kilenckor a világ legidegesítőbb csörgése próbálja felverni a fekete hajút az álmából, de egy hangos puffanáson kívül nem ért el semmilyen eredményt. Közel félóráig füleltem, de nem hallottam neszezést kintről, míg kilenckor meg nem szólalt újra a telefon. Majd fél tízkor és tízkor, és ezt már nem bírtam tovább.

\- Jó reggelt! – kezdtem először normális hangsúllyal, de mivel nem érkezett reakció, sivítós hangra váltottam. – Tobiooo!

Ezt már elégedetlen mormogás fogadta, de még nem nyíltak fel azok a tiszta, kék szemek, ezért a legdrasztikusabb módszerhez folyamodtam.

\- Na, jó, lefelé a kanapémról! – kiáltottam felháborodva, majd a mankóm segítségével letaszigáltam a bútordarabról.

\- Au, megőrültél? Idióta! – kiáltott fel teljes sokkban, ahogy bekoppant a feje a padlóba, és az előbb még oly békésen alvó királykisasszony konkrétan tűzokádó sárkánnyá változott. Nem mintha nagyon a szívemre vettem volna, vagy a lehető legkisebb szinten is érdekelt volna, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neki, de azért meghökkentem. Természetesen már láttam Tobiót ordibálni, hisz mindenkivel így kommunikált, de csak most döbbentem rá, hogy velem szemben még nem emelte fel a hangját. Talán egyszer, de akkor is éppen a segítségemért könyörgött, nem pedig leidiótázott.

\- Velem ne ordítozz! – köptem vissza ingerülten, és levetettem magam a kanapéra, hogy bekapcsoljam a tévét. – Egyébként is már tíz óra! Ja, és ha úgyse kelsz fel, akkor kapcsold ki az átkozott ébresztődet!

\- Tíz óra, a fenébe! – zökkent az előbbi paprikás hangulatából egy másikba, és minthogy én már ebben nem számítottam, a földre vetve magát kezdett turkálni a sporttáskájában. - Futni akartam menni…

\- És ki tart vissza? – jegyeztem meg csípősen, mert nem tetszett, hogy hirtelen mintha megszűntem volna létezni, már csak az idióta edzésre tudott fókuszálni. Pedig így volt.

Vadul rángatott elő egy teljesen gyűrött pólót és melegítőt, és így egy kis időre bepillantást nyerhettem a magával hozott ruhatárába. Pff, ha mondhatom, még unalmasabb volt, mint maga Tobio: begyűrt fehér pólók, az iskolai egyen melegítőn kívül még egy kék és… hm, nagyjából ennyi. Borzasztó ez a kölyök! Még a pizsamája volt a legérdekesebb, mert az a változatosság kedvéért nem fehér vagy fekete, hanem egy sötétkék póló volt… ami igazából egész jól ment a szeméhez. És most hogy jobban megnéztem, az alsó rész is meglehetősen érdekes volt, még véletlenül se passzolt felsőrészhez, sőt, talán a kelleténél kisebb volt és szorosabb, meg agyonmosott. De volt rajta egy röplabda embléma belevarrva, ami azonnal elárulta, hogy miért hordja valószínűleg már jó pár éve ezt a pizsamát. Hm, ez egész aranyos volt a maga furcsa és visszataszító módján.

\- Jó, elmegyek ide a parkba. – Fel se vette az élcelődésemet, hanem egyenesen bevágtatott a fürdőmbe.

Kiakaszt ez a kölyök! De igazából nem érdekelt, mert még mindig nem vettem emberszámba. Folytattam szépen az én jól eltervezett mai napi programomat, vagyis felraktam egy adag kávét főni, és elindítottam az első filmet, ami benne volt a tévé listájában. Nos, mindez még mankóval is alig pár percet vett el az életemből, de alig, hogy elindult a film, Tobio teljesen felöltözve csörtetett ki a fürdőszobából. Mármint oké, ő Tobio, ráadásul fiú, vagyis nem kell órákig készülődnie. Gondolom, fogat mosott és maximum arcot, és mivel haja nagyrészt egyenes, nem sok figyelmet fordított annak a pár szálnak, amik öntudatosan, direkt kuszán álltak. De most komolyan, én ennyi idő alatt a fogkrémemet nem nyomom ki a kefémre…

A Tobio hurrikán ezzel végigszáguldott a nappalimon, de mielőtt egy hangos puffanással eltűnt volna az ajtóban, megtorpant. Szó szerint, hisz már lendítette volna a kezét, hogy bevágja az ajtót, de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát, és ez hátulról valami fenomenálisan nézett ki.

\- Öhm… - fordult hátra tétován, és a rosszindulatú kuncogásom nem igazán segített, hogy kibökje. Helyette eléggé bepipult.

\- Igen? – kérdeztem vissza nagylelkűen, bár nem azért, mert segíteni akartam neki. Szó sincs róla, csak mihamarabb meg akartam szabadulni tőle.

\- Hozzak valamit a boltból, a fenébe is? – bökte ki végül ingerülten, sőt, szinte már kiabált. Én láttam, amit láttam régen, megfigyeltem, bár őszintén szólva nem szenteltem neki annyi a figyelmet, hogy Tobiónak ennyire kicsi a tűrőképessége. Persze csak akkor, ha nem a pályán van, ott azért nehezebb volt nyomás alá helyezni.

\- Kalácsot! – Együttműködő módra váltottam, mert mint már említettem, meg akartam végre szabadulni tőle, hogy egyedül züllhessek, és poshadhassak a nyomoromban. - És fagyit, meg mirelit pizzát és vagy egy karton tejet. Annyit iszol, hogy nem fog nekem maradni. És dobozos kakaót is!

\- Ez nagyon sok, fel kell írnom – jött vissza az ajtóból rendkívül gondterhelt arcot vágva, és én itt feladtam. Én túl sebezhető voltam még, meg legyengült, ő meg túl ostoba, úgyhogy a mai napra levettem róla a kezem. Felőlem fel is fordulhat.

\- Tégy úgy – fordultam vissza a tévéhez a lehető legközönyösebb arcommal. - Viszlát!

Legalábbis az volt a tervem, hogy nem veszem mostantól figyelembe a motozását a konyhában, de mivel ez a kis… hm, inkább hagyjuk. Szóval abbahagyta a zajongást, ami a bevásárlólista készítésével járt. De az ajtót se csapta be maga után, szóval még itt volt, és valami baja volt. Remek!

\- Miért állsz még mindig ott? – fordultam felé ingerülten, amiért megint magára vonta a figyelmemet, és nem hagyta, hogy szimplán levegőnek nézzem. Mert mégis, hogyan lennék képes így tenni, ha egyszer olyan leírhatatlan arccal bámult rám a konyhából? Nem is igazán tudtam megfejteni, hogy ijedt, zavart, örül, vagy egyszerűen ki kell mennie… Hatalmas szemeket meresztett rám, olyan igazi kikerekedett szemeket, amikor az ember megijed, vagy rácsodálkozik valamire. Még a szája is tátva maradt, de olyan furcsán eltorzult, mintha akaratlanul is mosolyra állt volna. Hát mit mondjak, elég taszító egy kifejezés volt, és nekem egyáltalán nem tetszett!

\- Megyek – tért végre magához, de még mindig számomra tűrhetetlenül elégedett volt, és még mindig nem tudtam, hogy miért. Teljesen megőrjített!

\- Na, nem! – kiáltottam fel dühösen, és ha nem lettem volna akadályoztatva a hülye térdem miatt, fel is pattantam volna a kanapéról. - Vigyorogtál azzal a visszataszító és egyáltalán nem kedves vigyoroddal. Mi az?

\- Még soha nem láttam Oikawa-sant így – állt meg immáron sokadjára, majd egyenesen a szemembe mondta. Naná, hisz a kis görcs világ életében mindent kimondott, amit gondolt, és sajnos úgy, vagy még ingerültebben, mint amúgy gondolta. És mivel ennyire nyílt volt, még az elégedettségét se próbálta elrejteni, ami pusztán abból a szimpla kis tényből fakadt, hogy most az egyszer meg volt rá az esély, hogy ő piszkálhat engem.

Mert hát mondjuk ki, ha nem is pocsékul, de másként festettem, mint általában. Hisz minek fésüljem rendezett kuszaságba a hajamat, amikor káosz az egész magától is a felkelés után? Mindezek mellé még a kontaktlencsémet se voltam hajlandó berakni, mert túl sok macerával járt, így maradtam egyszerűen a szemüveg mellett. Ebben az évben talán ez volt a negyedik alkalom, hogy egy másik ember társaságában - Iwa-chan persze nem számít - vagy az utcán viseltem szemüveget… Szóval Tobio valószínűleg még nem látott így. Talán a kissé már kinőtt, konkrétan a bokám és hasam is kilógott belőle, kék, csészealjakkal és zöld ufókkal díszített pizsamám sem volt az a szokványos választás; de hát, na. Nem szándékoztam kitenni a lábam a házból, sőt, hogy őszinte legyek még a kanapéról sem kívántam hosszabb időre felállni. És ez a kedvenc pizsim! Ha már egyszer az életem örök szenvedésre van ítélve, legalább a pizsamámnak hadd örüljek!

Tüntetőleg visszafordultam a tévé felé, mert nem voltam hajlandó tovább elviselni az elégedett ábrázatát, még a végén elokádom magam. És ekkor, mint isteni csapás, szembesültem a jövőmmel a képernyőn. Egyedül, csúnyán és dagadtan - hisz ha nem sportolhatok tovább a szokott intenzitással, biztos meghízok - fogok ülni a kanapémon, piálok, csokit falok, miközben pocsékul kornyikálok hozzá. Igen, ahogy most álltam, számításba véve az életkedvemet és hajlandóságomat a változásra, egyenes út vezetett ide. A legijesztőbb, hogy egyáltalán nem tudott érdekelni.

\- All by myseeelf – kezdtem énekelni a tévével szinkronban, hogy ezzel is mutassam, mennyire nincs helye Tobiónak ebben a házban. – Ja, nem, hisz még mindig itt vagy!

Egyetlen további szó nélkül csapódott be az ajtó.


	3. Chapter 3

Már majdnem két nap telt el, hogy Iwaizumi elment a hétvégére, és itt hagyta velem ezt két lábon járó szerencsétlenséget, khm… Tobiót. Elviselhetetlen volt! Bár kezdetben némi beteges élvezetet jelentett számomra, hogy piszkálhatom, de mostanra már csak egyhangú közönyösséggel tudtam fogadni a bénázását. Hisz tulajdonképpen nem is csinált mást azon kívül. És ez nagy szó, ha azt vesszük, hogy a nap huszonnégy órájából tízet aludt, mert még mindig nem bírt korábban felkelni, és minimum négy órát lement a parkba, hogy fusson, vagy röplabdázzon. De még így is maradt tíz óra, amit valahogy el kellett töltenünk…

Délelőtt szépen kicsoszogtam a szobából, megcsináltam a szokásos habos kávét, és ettem valamit, ami találtam. Például ma reggel egy kis maradék szalámis pizzát, mennyei volt! Ezután rendszerint lelökdöstem Tobiót a kanapéról, beraktam egy filmet, és közben rágcsáltam valamit. És ezt körülbelül estig folytattam, amikor is már olyan fáradt voltam, hogy elmentem aludni. De persze a fertelmes hasfájás miatt órákig álmatlanul vergődtem, és a kín olyan erős volt, hogy szerencsére nem maradt kapacitásom még arra is, hogy ostoba gondolatok vagy rémálmok gyötörjenek. Igen, pontosan ennyit csináltam immár két napja, és nem is terveztem, hogy változtatok rajta. Na, jó az ufós pizsamámat talán lassan majd lecserélem, mert már kezdett büdös lenni, de azon kívül semmi.

És hogy mit csinált ez alatt Tobio? Mármint azon kívül, hogy az agyamra ment, legtöbbször csendben ült a konyhában. Evett, teát csinált, röplabdás magazint olvasgatott, és ha már tényleg nem tudott magával mit kezdeni, még tankönyveket is elővett. Nem mintha olyan tüzetesen figyeltem volna, de hát ez alatt sem szűnt meg levegőt venni sajnos, és ez roppant mód bosszantott, így természetesen nem tehettem róla, hogy néha hátralestem rá.

Ha őszinte vagyok, igazságtalanul bántam vele. De nem tehettem róla, ugyanaz a fojtogató és leküzdhetetlen érzés kerített hatalmába, mint azon az estén az Alsó-középben, amikor pofon akartam vágni. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam elviselni, hogy a közelembe jöjjön, különben felrobbanok. Viszont most mintha a pofon célba is talált volna… A fekete hajú próbált lábujjhegyen járni körülöttem, csak akkor szólalt meg, ha nagyon muszáj volt, és bár tüzet okádott közben, de ha nyavalyogtam valami miatt, akkor oda is hozta nekem. Bár ilyenkor kerülte a tekintetemet, csak akkor mert rám nézni, ha azt hitte, nem veszem észre. Akkor viszont hosszan, zavartan és tanácstalanul bámult, mint valami kitömött bogarat, esetleg különösen fertelmes matekfeladatot. Persze mindig egyből megéreztem, ha nézett, hisz szinte égette a bőrömet a tekintete, de hát ennek a kis hülyének fogalma sem volt róla. És nem is érdekelt! Ha lehet, ezzel csak még jobban feldühített, mintha ordított volna velem, vagy hangoskodott volna. Még ő is, ez a faragatlan, nagyképű tuskó, aki tulajdonképpen gyűlölt engem, még ő is részvéttel ugrált körbe. Hányom kellett tőle. És a kakaótól is, amit a nacho chips után ettem. Bár igazából mégse, mert nem tudott érdekelni. Nagy ívből tettem rá, ki mit csinált körülöttem, csak ne szóljanak hozzám, rám se nézzenek, és igazából jobb lett volna, ha mindenki felfordult volna a világon, mert elszívták előlem a levegőt.

\- Még, hogy Baby-t senki sem ültetheti a sarokba! – fakadtam ki hangosan a tévére, amikor már nem bírtam tovább a nyomort, és valamivel szórakoztatni akartam magam. – Megnézném, hogy egy térdműtét után hogyan táncolgat!

Hogy még jobban demonstráljam a szavamat, az egyik párnát a képernyőhöz is vágtam. Bár ezzel nem értem el, hogy hirtelen kitörjék a lábukat, a film se kapcsolt ki, szóval kénytelen voltam a távirányítóért nyúlni. Bár szerencsére nem raktam messzire magamtól, így nem kellett felkelnem se az összegömbölyödött pozíciómból, és főleg nem kellett Tobio segítségét kérnem. Jobb híján, még mindig idegesen a tévét kezdtem kapcsolgatni, és szinte hihetetlen, hogy mit találtam…

\- Az E.T. megy! – kiáltottam fel ugyanazzal az örömteli hangsúllyal, mint négyéves koromban, és még fel is tápászkodtam ülőhelyzetbe. – Tobio-chan, csinálj nekem popcornt!

A megszólított még bosszankodni is elfelejtett, csak tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult, miközben automatikus mozdulattal állította be a mikrót. Persze azon már meg se lepődött, hogy fennhangon veszekszek a tévével, de ez az életvidám hang az én torkomból olyan idegenül csengett a szoba csöndjében, hogy nem tudta, hova tenni. És ez a sokk olyasfajta rövidzárlatot okozhatott az agyában, hogy egyből elfelejtette a hallgatólagos megegyezésünket, miszerint nem beszélgetünk, és nem kérdez semmit.

\- Mit nézel? – kérdezte még mindig azzal a bamba arckifejezésével, amikor odahozta nekem a kész popcornt.

\- Nem látod? – vettem el morogva a tálat, miközben kioktattam. – Ez az E.T.!

\- Honnan kéne tudnom? Még soha nem láttam – kapta fel a vizet egy pillanatra, de aztán inkább a képernyőre szegezte a tekintetét. Nagyra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a filmet, én meg úgy éreztem magam, mintha egy dögkeselyű körözne felettem. Már épp nyitottam volna a számat, hogy mégis ki kérte arra, hogy itt álldogáljon, azonban egy újabb ostoba kérdéssel megelőzött.

\- Ez meg mi a fene? – ráncolta a homlokát értetlenül a képernyőn megjelenő, na, jó mondjuk ki, barna paca láttán. És én újfent nem tudtam legyőzni a kényszert, hogy kioktassam.

\- Hát ő E.T. – sóhajtottam olyan színpadiasan, mintha a világ legnyilvánvalóbb tényét közöltem volna az imént. – Ő egy földönkívüli.

\- Hát jó – hagyta rám, és még mindig úgy állt ott, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség.

Bár nem értettem, mi volt ezen annyira feldolgozhatatlan információ, de úgy látszik, Tobio agya még ezzel sem tudott megbirkózni. Én meg milyen senpai lennék, ha nem vezetném be az élet nagy dolgaiba a naiv alsóbb éveseket? Ráadásul az E.T. tényleg egy számomra nagyon fontos és szeretett film volt, amit valamilyen furcsa oknál fogva senki se volt hajlandó megnézni velem. És ha pluszban még terjeszthettem is az igét, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül a világegyetemben, ufók igenis léteznek; már akkor megérte.

\- Ülj le nézni – adtam ki nagy kegyesen a parancsot, mire még az előbbinél is ostobább fejet vágott. Pedig azt hittem, ez már nem lehetséges.

\- He? – érkezett a roppant frappáns válasz.

\- Na, ide figyelj, Tobio! – kezdett kicsit fogyni a türelmem. – Te így is a többi emberhez képest olyan vagy, mint egy földönkívüli, szóval te igazán átérezheted ezt a filmet. Tehát ülj le a fenekedre, és élvezd!

Így hát nem lévén jobb dolga, Tobio leült mellém a kanapéra. Pontosabban megpróbálta bepréselni magát arra kis helyre, ami a kanapéból maradt a kinyújtott, fájós lábam mellett. Továbbá nem mert hátradőlni, így természetellenesen kihúzott háttal ült, a tekintetét mereven a képernyőre szegezve. Annyira kínosan feszengett, hogy miután először jól kinevettem magamban, lassan idegesíteni kezdett. Mert miatta nem tudtam a filmre koncentrálni, tulajdonképpen már egyáltalán nem is néztem, csak őt figyeltem, és legszívesebben belerúgtam volna. Tulajdonképpen mi is fogott vissza?

\- Hé! – Bár csak óvatosan érintettem meg a lábammal a derekát, olyan sokként rázta meg, hogy egy hangos kiáltással ugrott arrébb, és mivel tovább már nem tartott a kanapé, egyenesen a földre huppant.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – robbant ki belőlem a nevetés, és annyira rázott, hogy szinte belesajdultak az izmaim. Kis híján én is lefordultam a földre, de amikor megláttam a teljesen felbőszült arcát, moderáltam magam. Na, nem mintha megijedtem volna, de ez a kifejezés egyszerűen provokált, hogy tovább bosszantsam, és ahhoz pedig ébernek kellett lennem.

\- Ezt minek kellett? – förmedt rám dühösen, miközben felállt. – Azt mondtad, hogy nézzem, most meg belém rúgsz. Akkor miért mondtad, hogy üljek le?

\- Jól van, jól van, Tobio-chan, nem kell úgy felkapni a vizet – mentegetőztem ártatlanul. – De hát olyan szerencsétlenül ültél ott, hogy tennem kellett valamit. Egyáltalán, hogy lehetséges, hogy még filmet sem tudsz rendesen nézni?

\- Nem szoktam filmeket nézni – nézett félre még mindig durcásan, de mintha az arca a szokottabbnál pirosabb lett volna. – Nem tudom, hogy kell rendesen…

Ez most már tényleg sok volt. Eltorzult, állatias hangokkal tört fel belőlem a röhögés, és komolyan mondom, még a könnyeim is kicsordultak. Ez a kölyök a sírba visz, úgy sajogtak már a hasizmaim, hogy jelentős fizikai fájdalommal járt. De egyszerűen nem tudtam uralkodni magamon, főleg, hogy ettől az elsöprő reakciótól Tobio csak még mélyebben elpirult. Majd amikor már tényleg nem bírta idegekkel, hogy az ő kárára szórakozok, hangos fújtatással el akart csörtetni.

\- Tobio! – mondtam ki nem túl hangosan, de határozottan, és ő azonnal megállt, hogy felém forduljon. Szinte belebizseregtem ebbe a hatalomba, amit egyedül én voltam képes gyakorolni rá. Elég egyetlen szó, és úgy ugrált, ahogy én fütyülök... És még csak észre sem vette volna, ha úgy akarom. Mára viszont kiszórakoztam magamat, elvégre is milyen depresszió az, ahol az ember többször is röhögőgörcsbe tör ki? Meg fáradt is voltam, és na, megszántam a kis szerencsétlent.

\- Gyere vissza, és ülj le! – mondtam egyszerűen, és már se mézes-mázos kedvességet nem színleltem, sem a kárörvendés nem érződött a hangomon. – De óvatosan a lábamnál!

Teljesen összezavarodott arccal, de engedelmeskedett nekem, sőt, még a popcornba is belemarkolt, amit nagylelkűen felé nyújtottam. Majd még amikor mindig kérdő arccal fürkészett, jöttem rá, hogy tényleg valamiféle instrukcióra vár. Most komolyan el kell magyaráznom, hogyan kell filmet nézni? Tobio, nem hiszem el…

\- Szóval dőlj hátra, egyél popcornt, és hagyd, hogy beszívjon a film – préseltem ki magamból sután egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében néhány utasítást. – Ez volt az egyik kedvenc filmem gyerekkoromban.

Nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy miért tettem ezt az utolsó információt hozzá, csak úgy kibukott belőlem. Nem mintha különösebben számított volna, vagy érdekelte volna Tobiót, de nekem egyszerűen csak jó volt beszélni róla. Felhozott egy csomó emléket, amikor először láttam, a rongyosra nézett kazettát, amit karácsonyra kaptam, és egy esetet, amikor Iwa-channal kint aludtunk a kertben, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy ma hozzánk is lezuhannak a földönkívüliek. Szívmelengető emlékek voltak, amikbe végre először nem szerepelt a röplabda. Sajnos, ha az ufók nem szállnak le ténylegesen a tetőnkre, akkor nem tudom, hogy ez az egyetlen film kitart-e életem végégig, hogy boldoggá tegyen.

\- Egyszer kiskoromban egy mosómedve volt a kertünkben, felborította kukát. De persze én biztos voltam benne, hogy E.T. az – fecsegtem tovább, mert úgy éreztem megint magam, minta egy pillanatra felbukkantam volna a mocsárból, hogy levegőhöz jussak. Épp ezért próbált kétségbeesetten kapálózni, hogy minél hosszabban a felszínen maradhassak.

\- Na, jó, igazából ez az egyetem előtti nyáron történt – vallottam be tettetett szégyenlőséggel. De Tobio erre sem, mint ahogy az előzőekre se reagált igazán, csak bólogatott, miközben mereven követte az eseményeket. Pedig nekem szükségem volt valakire, akinek fecseghetek, és nemcsak a néma falra, hanem válaszokat akartam, reakciókat, meghökkenést, elragadtatott sikolyt… Oké, Tobio esetében megelégedtem volna egy zavart pillantással is, azonban most még ennyit sem kaptam. Nem baj, szeretem a kihívásokat.

\- Egyszer egy randin megmutattam egy lánynak. Nem elég, hogy nyávogott, hogy milyen csúnya E.T., de utána nem is keresett többet – vezettem fel egy újabb megkapó anekdotát. - Szóval rájöttem, hogy ez nem éppen randi film. Meg tulajdonképpen arra is, hogy a lányok annyira nem érdekelnek.

\- He? – Végre sikerült magamra vonnom a figyelmét, bár bevallom, nem a legszerencsésebb módon, majdnem megfulladt a félrenyelt kukoricától. Miután szinte már könnyeket hullatva fulladt meg a köhögéstől, végre eszébe jutott, hogy felállhatna inni valamit. Meg szerintem el is akart menekülni a közelemből, csak azt nem értettem, hogy miért. Nem hittem volna, hogy Tobio olyan ember, aki elítélne valaki emiatt. Sőt, abban sem voltam biztos, hogy rögtön leesik majd neki, amit mondtam…

\- Meleg vagyok. Ugye tudod, mit jelent? – fordultam hátra felvont szemöldökkel, összecsapásra készen. Valamiért nagyon zavart, hogy ez a kis kölyök, aki teljesen inkompatibilis a társdalom 98%-val, most engem, pont engem, esetleg elítélhet.

\- Persze, hogy tudom! – Miután legyűrt a torkán egy pohár vizet, olyan erélyesen vágta az asztalhoz, hogy majdnem eltört. És a szavai is hasonló csattanással értek el hozzám. De már kihallottam belőlük, hogy nem a viszolygás tette ilyen hevessé őket. Inkább zavartság és idegesség… De mi oka lenne erre? Csak nem hiszi, hogy amiért fiúkhoz vonzódom, most mindenkire ráugrok a közelemben, aki él és mozog?

\- Jó bocs, nem tudtam, hogy akit röplabdák neveltek, kapott megfelelő felvilágosítást. – Próbáltam elütni a feszültséget a levegőben egy újabb piszkálással, és már nagyon bántam, hogy egyáltalán belekezdtem ebbe a beszélgetésbe. - Egyáltalán volt már barátnőd?

\- Nem… - érkezett egy halk mormogás a konyhából.

Úgy látszik, hogy a tervem, miszerint magamról az ő visszafejlődöttségére próbálom terelni a hangsúlyt, csodálatosan bevált. Már csak a lehető leghangosabb és legművibb röhögéshullámot kellett kiprodukálni magamból. Szinte sértette a fülemet, olyan hamisan csengett, de arra elég volt, hogy őt megtévesszem, és zavarba hozzam. Bár a következő kifakadására nem számítottam.

\- De már csókolóztam! – kiáltott fel paprikavörösen, de olyan diadalmasan, hogy őszintén el kellett rajta mosolyodnom. Annyira megmagyarázhatatlanul esetlen ez a fiú, ha nem a röplabdapályán van, mint egy most született zsiráf bébi, aki még ide-odaremeg a pipaszár lábain.

\- És a lány nem volt a barátnőd? Tobio, te csapodár! - találtam rajta meg az újabb fogást, és természetesen jó mélyen bele is mélyesztettem a fogaimat, és nem szándékoztam még egy jó darabig elengedni.

\- Nem lány volt… - Az előző kifakadásához képest, most csak egy cincogásra futotta tőle. Viszont még ez a pár erőtlen szó is elég volt, hogy teljesen elvágja az előbbi kárörvendő hangulatomat, és ne hagyjon mást maga után, mint a hevesen dübörgő szívemet, ami érzésem szerint csak úgy visszhangzott a szoba csöndjében.

Tobio is… Sokkolt ez a hirtelen kijelentés. Persze ez nem csoda, hisz korábban soha nem is gondolkoztam a szerelmi életén, mert meg sem fordult a lehetőség a fejemben, hogy esetleg van neki. Sőt, még most is, hogy ő maga mondta, elképzelhetetlen volt számomra. Biztos, hogy nem egy röplabdára gondolt, és csók alatt meg azt értette, amikor arcon találta? És ekkor ugrott be, hogy a teljesen elvakult Tobión kívül csak egyetlen élő személy létezett, aki osztozni tud a hülyeségében.

\- A tökmag? Milyen közhelyes! – mondtam ki hangosan is a hipotézisemet, bár a hangom inkább unott volt, mint csipkelődő. - Partnerek a pályán és azon kívül…

\- Honnan tudtad, hogy Hinata volt? – És persze megint a legfontosabb és legkézenfekvőbb dolgon akadt fel. Argh, hihetetlen ez a kölyök! Hogy képes még mindig azokkal a csodálattól elkerekedett szemekkel rám nézni? Mintha valami szuperhős lennék, pedig nem is csináltam semmit. Úgy fel tudott bosszantani!

\- Hát nincs kiterjedt baráti köröd. Tulajdonképpen ő az egyetlen, aki el tud viselni – magyaráztam neki unottan, és mivel nem szűnt meg engem bámulni, rögtön egy csípős megjegyzést is hozzáfűztem. - Milyen bűbájos! És majd kis röplabda gyerekeitek lesznek!

\- Ha? – Csak sikerült kibillentenem a korábbi hangulatából, és megkaptam cserébe a világ legértetlenebb arckifejezését. - Nem vagyunk együtt.

Olyan magától értetődően közöltem velem, mintha csak azt magyarázná, hogy kék az ég. Ettől függetlenül mégsem értettem meg kristálytisztán, sőt, egyáltalán sehogy sem. Mi van?

\- Nem? – bukott ki belőlem bambán, és hogy palástoljam a tanácstalanságomat, a bosszantását is folytattam. - Mégis csak csélcsap va…

\- Fogd már be! – csattant fel teljesen paprikavörös arccal. – Csak kísérleteztünk, mert még egyikünk se csókolózott. És amúgy is már régen volt, Hinatának van barátnője.

Na, ez egy olyan új fordulat volt, amire igazán nem számítottam, de valahogy kaján örömmel töltött el. Szóval Tobio mégiscsak képes megnyílni mások felé… Na, jó, ezt eddig is tudtam, ráadásul akkoriban még pont ő közeledett volna felém, ha nem űztem volna el. Ez után már csak a Karasuno tudta elérni újra, hogy kibújjon a csigaházából. De még a tökmaggal se került olyan viszonyba, hogy valóban minden gátlását, bizalmatlanságát és aggodalmát levetkőzve, ne csak visszakozva adja át magát a barátságnak, hanem egyenesen belevesszen az érzéseibe. Amikor minden egyszerre őrültség lesz, és semmi más nem számít. Nem igazán tudtam volna megmagyarázni miért, de ez különlegessé tette Tobiót… Mert biztos voltam benne, hogy akkor is hasonló módon zajlana le ez a beszélgetés, ha népszerűbb lett volna több baráttal. Az ő figyelmét csak egy kivételes ember tudja magára vonni, hogy legalább egy percre ne a röplabdával foglalkozzon, ki kell érdemelni a szerelmét. Jött-ment tökmagoknak esélyük sincs rá.

Ezek viszont túlságosan zavarba ejtő gondolatok voltak, hogy túl sokáig rágódjak rajtuk, és ezt a hirtelen katyvaszt a fejemben természetesen újabb sértésekkel próbáltam meg palástolni előtte.

\- Tragikus, beteljesületlen szerelem! - tártam szét teátrálisan a karomat, persze egy sunyi mosoly kíséretében.

\- Dehogy is, Hinata a barátom - A legnagyobb meglepetésemre már nem engedte, hogy ez kihozza a sodrából, teljes nyugalommal ejtette ki a szavakat. Elvégre is ez magától értetődő volt számára, és nem látta értelmét, miért ne mondaná ki egyszerűen az igazságot.

\- Pff, milyen unalmas! – fújtam visszavonulót bosszúsan, mikor mint villámcsapás hasított belém az újabb korszakalkotó ötlet. - Várjunk csak… Én tetszettem neked?

\- Hee? – Ezzel már tényleg nem tudott mit kezdeni, szinte még az ajkai is szétnyíltak, olyan sokként hatott rá ez a feltételezés.

\- Mármint Alsó-középben – loholtam bele egyre jobban magamat a saját kis elméletembe. - Teljesen meg voltál tőlem őrülve, és most, hogy tudom, nem kifejezetten a lányok érdekelnek…

\- Te nem vagy normális! – Olyan düh tört fel a testében, hogy azonnal mozgásra bírta a tagjait, szinte kirobbant a konyhából. Engem viszont nem mert úgy megragadni vagy megütni, mint a tökmagot, így a kanapé előtt lefékezett, és összeszorított ököllel remegett.

\- Szóval igen – feszítettem tovább húrt. – Tehát az ugrószerva megtanítása csak kifogás volt, hogy a közelemben lehess! Ez már szexuális zaklatás!

\- Fogd be idióta! – Ilyen hatalmas indulatokkal küzdve alig tudta ezt a suta sértést is kipréselni az összeszorított ajkai közül. Én viszont egyre jobban és jobban szórakoztam.

\- Most már minden összeállt – fontam tovább ennek az alternatív valóságnak a fonalát. - Amikor az első meccsünkön kiborultál, azt hittem, hogy a gondosan kitervelt stratégiámnak volt köszönhető, próbáltalak nyomás alá helyezni. De ha tudtam volna, hogy a formás lábaim és a helyes fenekem is elég lettek volna…

\- Hogy mi van? – Ezzel végleg felbosszantottam, és csak úgy kirobbantak belőle a szavak. - Normális vagy? Térdműtét helyett az agyadat vették ki?

Jobb lett volna, ha inkább megüt, az nem fájt volna ennyire, mert csak fizikai fájdalmat jelentett volna, egy feldagadt arc, vagy vérző orr. Azzal meg tudtam volna birkózni, de nem ezzel a szorítással, amit a mellkasomban éreztem, és egyszerűen nem tudtam tőle levegőhöz jutni. Persze magamnak köszönhettem, minek kellett élcelődnöm vele.

\- Kedves és tapintatos, mint mindig - préseltem ki magamból erőtlenül, de a szavaimnak már nem volt éle. Az egész hangulat megváltozott a szobában, a vihar bár lassan bontakozott ki, mégis a legnagyobb tombolás után egyetlen szóval elvonult. Nem maradt más csak a romok és a pusztítás, és jelen esetben én magam volt a roncs.

Az a nyomorult érzés parazitaként szívta ki belőlem az energiát és életkedvet, de most először nem akartam hagyni. Tovább akartam szórakozni, Tobióval vagy rajta, teljesen mindegy volt.

– Tobio-chan, gondolom a Star Wars filmeket sem láttad még? – kérdeztem egy kissé élénkebben, mint az előbb, és már ez is hihetetlen erőfeszítéssel járt. De neki fel se tűnt, vagy direkt nem akarta látni, mindenesetre teljesen normálisan reagált. Mármint teljes értetlenséggel, de az nála a szokásos volt.

\- Az mi? – kérdezte gyanakodva, és ez bennem a kétségbeesés vastag masszája alatt apró melegséget keltett. Bár csak nagyon halványan pislákolt, de ahhoz elég erős volt, hogy alig látható, mégis őszinte mosolyra húzza az ajkaimat.

\- Remekül fogunk szórakozni, Tobio-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

Most így visszagondolva nem is hozhattam jobb döntést annál, minthogy vonattal jöttem le Tokióból. A többórányi utazás persze egy pillanatra eltántorított, meg a jegy se volt éppen olcsó, és mégis valószínűleg ennek a döntésemnek köszönhetően élek még mindig. Ha beültem volna a kormány mögé, biztos felfordulok a legelső fára, annyira nem tudtam koncentrálni semmire sem. Nem is értem, hogy a filmekben miért mennek el kocsikázni az emberek, ha problémájuk van. Még hogy a vezetés segít elterelni a figyelmet! Valószínűleg ezért hal meg évente több ember autóbalesetben, mint mondjuk repülőgép-szerencsétlenségben. Hisz lépten-nyomon gondokba ütközünk az életben.

Én például ott kezdtem, amikor megismerkedtem Oikawa Tooruval. Ha belegondolok, mennyi bosszúságot, haragot és kellemetlenséget okozott nekem az évek alatt, hányszor kellett lelket önteni belé, megvigasztalni, a jobb útra terelni, amikor nem vette észre a fájdalmasan nyilvánvalót. Mennyit égett a fejem a gyerekessége, a beképzeltsége és az önzősége miatt. Mindezeket persze újra végigcsinálnám, ha végre megint mosolyogni látnám úgy igazából. Egy halvánnyal is beérném, egy művel is igazából, ha lenne mögötte legalább egy aprócska öröm is. De lassan egy hónapja nem láttam igazán boldognak…

Nem értettem igazán, amikor anya azt mondta, hogy Oikawa sokat fog szenvedni az életében, úgyhogy készüljek fel, sok dolgom lesz, mint a legjobb barátja. Pedig mennyire igaza volt! Ez a makacs öszvér, ha valamit a fejébe vett, semmi sem tántoríthatta el, nem hallgatott semmilyen észérvre. Képes volt elmenni a legvégsőkig akár a saját egészségét is veszélyeztetve. Ha pedig néha elesett, vagy falnak ütközött, megállt egy pillanatra, hisztizett, begurult, de nem adta fel.

Akármilyen értelmetlen is volt a küszködés, nem mondott le arról az ostoba büszkeségéről. És olyan megszállott volt a röplabdával! Már csak emlékfoszlányaim vannak azokból az időkből, amikor még nem játszottunk együtt. Mintha soha nem is lett volna… Milyen is volt Oikawa, mielőtt nem játszott? Fogalmam sincs, ez a része lett, mint egy különösen fontos szerv, ami meghatározta a testalkatát, viselkedését, mozgását, az egész személyiségét. És most, hogy ezt a szervet erőszakkal távolították el róla, félő volt, hogy nem éli túl. Nem csak azért, mert meg sem akarta próbálni, hanem mert tényleg nem volt képes rá.

Persze ez ostobaság volt. Anya jól le is teremtett, amikor megosztottam vele ezt a félelmemet. Sokáig rejtegettem magamban, de végül már kezdett felemészteni, kirázott a hideg, ahányszor csak felötlött bennem, és olyan erősen rántotta görcsbe a gyomromat, hogy nem tudtam tőle rendesen enni. Kénytelen voltam hangosan is kimondani, bár nagyon féltem, hogy ha a szavak valóban elhagyják a számat, akkor valóra válnak.

Hisz amíg magamban őrzöm, és senki nem tud róla, olyan mintha nem is létezne. De aztán csak rávettem magam, és jót tett anyám szidása. Hisz mások valóban elvesztik a kezüket, meg a lábukat, a látásukat, és mégis képesek tovább élni, ráadásul boldogan. Oikawa sem lehet ennyire makacs! Itt már nem csak gyerekes álmokról, meg meccsekről van szó, hanem életről és halálról. Ebbe a gondolatba kapaszkodva ültem a vonatra vissza Tokióba. Az első egy órában ki is tartott.

Ahogy az elsuhanó tájat figyeltem, egyszerre minden összemosódott körülöttem, és már nem láttam mást, csak a legjobb barátomat, ahogy teljes letargiában fekszik mozdulatlanul a kórházi ágyon. Nem hallottam a vonat zakatolását vagy a többi utas ostoba fecsegését, csak az ő zokogásba fúló hangját, amikor felhívott a mentőből. Iwa-chan… Ennyi tudott kinyögni, utána annyira erőt vett rajta a sírás, hogy csak valami eltorzult jajveszékelés jött ki a torkán. Soha életemben nem hallottam még ilyen szánalomra méltó hangot.

Pedig ki gondolta volna még azon a reggelen… Minden olyan normálisan indult, semmi sem jelezte előre, hogy ilyen borzalmas dolog fog történni. Sőt, kifejezetten kellemes volt, ahogy lassan kezdett erőt venni a jó idő a téli szürkeségen. Bementem az egyetemre, ahogy szoktam, az órák a szokott monotonitással teltek, majd lementem dolgozni a kis boltba, mint mindig. Tudtam, hogy Oikawának meccse van aznap délután, de nem csináltam belőle ügyet, hisz már nem voltunk gyerekek. Ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy nem fogok tudni minden meccsére lemenni, még akkor is, ha durcáskodott velem egy sort utána. Amikor megláttam a telefonom képernyőjén a számát, tulajdonképpen még akkor sem fogott el semmilyen gyanú, pedig meglehetősen korán volt ahhoz, hogy vége legyen. De nem, én azt hittem, csak a szokásos gyerekességével fog fárasztani. Shittykawa, csak nem veszítettetek… Azt hiszem, így vettem fel a telefont. Először csak azokat a remegő, mély légvételek hallottam, ahogy próbált oxigénhez jutni a beszédhez. Egy pillanatra rossz érzés fogott el, mert azt hittem, valóban kikaptak, és ezért sír. Aztán meghallottam, ahogy a nevemet nyögi és azt a zokogást. Itt már tudtam, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. Ez nem megjátszott volt, hanem véresen komoly. És ha Oikawa szabad utat engedett az érzéseinek, akkor csak valami hatalmas baj történhetett.

Örökkévalóságnak tűnő percekig vártam, hogy folytassa, de csak zokogott. Teljesen elvesztettem minden józan ítélőképességemet, és magamból kikelve ordítottam bele a telefonba, hogy azonnal mondja meg, mit történt, hol van. Végül egy mentős vette ki a kezéből a készüléket, és adott tájékoztatást: Oikawát a legközelebbi kórháza szállítják térdsérüléssel, és még ma megműtik. Mindenről megfeledkezve rohantam ki a boltból, és meg sem álltam egészen a kórházig. Részletesebben nem tudnék beszámolni róla, mert egyszerűen nem emlékszem. A következő képkocka, ami kristálytisztán megvolt, amikor a nővér odajött hozzám, és felállított a székről. Szólt, hogy kijött az orvos, aki műtötte barátomat, és mivel én teljesen tanácstalanul meredtem rá, még oda is kísért hozzá. Közölték velem, hogy melyik szobában van, és meg is látogathatom, de hagyjam pihenni, mert még nagyon gyenge. Bővebb tájékoztatást viszont nem adhatott, csak családtagoknak, és hogy értesítettem-e már a szülőket. Meg se fordult a fejemben. Igazából még akkor is csak álltam ott, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, nem láttam tisztán, és az egész folyosó zúgott körülöttem. Féltem, mint még soha életemben, de muszáj volt megkérdeznem.

\- Röplabdázhat még? – bukott ki belőlem egy artikulátlan üvöltés kíséretében a kérdés, még azt se tudtam volna megmondani, hogy épp félbeszakítottam-e az orvost. – Kérem, csak ennyit mondjon meg!

Egy hosszú másodpercig fogvatartotta a kétségbeesett pillantásomat, de végül lesütötte a szemét, és megrázta a fejét. Hatalmasat dobbant a szívem, talán most először, mióta Oikawa felhívott. Végre sikerült levegőt vennem, de valahogy egyre csak kapkodtam utána, és így se éreztem, hogy tisztulna a fejemben ez a hihetetlenül sűrű köd. A szívem pedig hihetetlen vágtába kezdett, hogy behozza az elfecsérelt időt, szinte ki akart szakadni a mellkasomból. A saját kezemmel téptem volna ki, ha tudom, mert ezt a fájdalmat alig bírtam elviselni. Pedig fel sem fogtam igazán… Oikawa nem röplabdázhat többé. Akárhányszor ismételtem el, nem jutottam közelebb hozzá, hogy megértsem, sőt, a szavak alaktalanul szétfolytak a fejemben, mintha nem is léteznének.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig állhattam ott megmeredve, de az orvos már elment, amikor a nővér újra felém lépett. Mondta, hogy Oikawa felébredt, és azt kérdezi, itt vagyok-e. Majd megszakadt a szívem, de össze kellett szednem magam érte. Teljesen váratlanul megfordultam, és erősen arcon csaptam magam. Nem tudom, mit gondolhatott rólam a szegény nő, de nem is érdekelt. Annyi volt a célom, hogy a fizikai fájdalom legalább pár percre elterelje a figyelmemet a lelkembe hasító pengékről, és valamennyire összeszedettnek tűnjek előtte. Egy kis ideig sikerült is, bár ökölbe kellett szorítanom a kezeimet, hogy ne kezdjek el egész testemben rázkódni, ahogy megláttam. Olyan gyengének és törékenynek tűnt, ahogy ott feküdt az ágyban, és hihetetlen sápadt is volt. A térde sínben és felpolcolva, de ennek nem engedtem egy pillanatnál több időt szentelni a figyelmemből, különben összeroppantam volna.

\- Iwa-chan! – A hangja is olyan erőtlen volt, mintha egy feneketlen tó mélyéről szállna csak fel hozzám. Az egyetlen, ami élettel töltötte meg, azok a szemei voltak. Szinte szikráztak, ahogy rám szegezte őket, tele várakozással és reménnyel, minden mozdulatomat és apró kis rezdülésemet magukba szívták. Az egész világot várták tőlem. Kénytelen voltam a földre szegezni a szemem, mielőtt bármit kiolvas belőlük… Na, nem mintha Oikawát ilyen egyszerűen le lehetett volna rázni.

\- Mit mondott az orvos? – kérdezte mohón és türelmetlenül, és még abban a pillanatban is tele reménykedéssel. És akkor nem bírtam tovább, akárhogy is szorítottam össze a fogaimat, a könnyek néma rázkódás közepette törtek elő a szemeimből, soha véget nem érőn. Ezzel elárultam magam, most már mindent tudott. Nem mertem rá nézni, nem mondtam semmit, csak sírtam tovább.

Valamikor aztán elapadtak a könnyeim, lehet percek vagy akár órák teltek el, nem tudtam volna megmondani. Mindenesetre Oikawa már aludt, vagy tetette, és kezdett későre járni, így hazamentem. Úgy kullogtam el, mint egy vesztes csata helyszínéről, tele szégyennel, hogy a legfontosabb pillanatban nem tudtam elég erős lenni a legjobb barátomért. Egész éjszaka le sem hunytam a szemem, csak fogadkoztam, hogy mostantól erős leszek, egy váll, amibe belekapaszkodhat, pozitív, tele várakozással az új élet iránt. De akkor már késő volt, teljesen elmerült az önsajnálat mocsarában, és én hiába kerestem, nem tudtam a keze után kapni. És azóta minden egyes nap ezzel a hihetetlen kínszenvedéssel telt. Tele volt fájdalommal, de mindent magába fojtott, legtöbbször csak némán bámult maga elé, alig szólt valamit. Nem hibáztathattam érte… Féltem, ha valóban utat engedne az érzéseinek, egyszerűen porrá zúzódna alattuk, majd az első fuvallat elrepítené a távolba, messze tőlem. Így jobb híján hagytam, hogy kínlódjon, mert ötletem se volt, mit csináljak. Úgy festett, mint akinek tényleg fizikai szenvedést okoz minden egyes perc, amivel tovább haladt az élet, mert ő igenis meg akart állni ezen a ponton. Csak csendben várt, mikor lesz már végre vége mindennek.

Komolyan féltem, hogy képes lenne véget vetni az életének. A legtöbbször vidám, bolondos Oikawa, ráadásul annyira önimádó, és mégis… Beteges mértékben meg tudta makacsolni magát, és most azt vette a fejébe, hogy röplabda nélkül nincs értelme az életének.

Beragadtunk ebbe a fullasztó hőségbe, a levegő megállt, és addig nem is látszott mozdulni, amíg Kageyama felbukkanásával egy egész hurrikán kavarta fel a dolgokat. Nem hittem a fülemnek, amikor meghallottam a telefonban a kimért hangját. Az egykori liberójuktól tudta meg, aki a másik csapatban játszott a meccsen. Teljesen érzelemmentes hangon érdeklődött, hogy hogy van Oikawa, majd nagyon halkan megkérdezte, hogy meglátogathatja-e. Hirtelen nem tudtam, mit reagáljak, annyira szürreális volt az egész helyzet. Vajon mit akarhat? Miért érdekli, hogy hogy van? Hisz hiába tisztelte az erejét, mint embert megvette. Talán csak kárörvendésből? Mindig is az volt a célja, hogy túlszárnyalja a riválisát… Létezik, hogy csak meg akar bizonyosodni a felől, hogy Oikawa végképp kikerült-e a képből?

Aztán egy vállrántással el is hessegettem ezeket a képtelen gondolatokat. Kageyama mindig egyenes volt és tisztességes, soha nem előre megfontoltan és szándékosan bántott meg másokat, csak épp nem tudta kontrolálni az indulatát és kicsit nyersen fogalmazott. Ráadásul a legtöbbször észre se vette, ha így viselkedett. Pont Oikawa ellentéte volt, aki talán édesen fogalmazott, mint a méz, a szavait mégis a legapróbb részletekig megkomponálta, és ha akarta, éles késként hatoltak az ember bőrébe, vagy lassan oldódtak fel méregként. Annyira különbözőek voltak a felszínen, de mégis, ha valaki ismerte Oikawa mélyebb rétegeit, akkor tudhatta, hogy legbelül valami nagyon is hasonlón osztoztak ezek ketten.

Így jobban meggondolva már nem is tűnt annyira légből kapott ötletnek, hogy Kageyama látni szerette volna a senpaiját. Az igazi gond Oikawával volt. Annyira mélyen és erősen vert a féltekénység gyökeret a lelkében, és csak szította az ellenszenvét az első pillanattól kezdve. Soha nem próbált elvonatkoztatni a röplabdától, ha Kageyamáról volt szó, esetleg egy új nézőpontból megvizsgálni, csak egy kicsit is megismerni. Vajon, hogy reagálna a mostani állapotában rá? Ignorálná, mint mindenki mást? Most ténylegesen megütné, amiért ő képes még játszani? Vagy esetleg Kageyama lehetne az a lökés, az a sokk, ami kiszakítaná ebből az állapotából?

Rettentően féltem, hogy még a mostaninál is rosszabbra fordulhat a helyzet, de ugyanakkor semmilyen más ötletem nem akadt. És bár nagyon apró volt rá az esély, hogy Kageyama valami változást hozhat, nem engedhettem ki az ujjaim közül.

\- Miért akarod meglátogatni? – tettem fel ezt az egyszerű kérdést, és úgy döntöttem, hogy ha meggyőző választ ad, jöhet. Hosszú percekig nem érkezett felelet, majd egy zavart köhögés után végül összeszedte magát.

\- Én… - Rögtön az első szó után elakadt, majd egy fáradt sóhaj után végül megindult az áradat. – Én nem akarom elhinni. Oikawa-san soha nem röplabdázhat többet, ezt nem tudom felfogni. Még nem múltam felül, alig játszottam ellene. Nem lehet, hogy nem játszik többé. Mit fog most csinálni? Nem lehet igaz.

Csak úgy dőlt belőle a szó, egyik a másik után, bármilyen szorosabb összefüggést mellőzve. Egyszerűen csak kimondta az érzéseit, amiket ő sem értett igazán, de még sem tudott elnyomni magában, cselekvésre sarkallták. Ez viszont nekem még nem volt elég.

\- Tudod, Kageyama, nem hiszem, ho…

\- Szomorú vagyok! – folytatta tovább a szavamba vágva, mert ha már elkezdte, minden terhétől meg akart szabadulni. – Szomorú vagyok és megrémiszt. Nem tudom, miért, de félek. Hinata azt tanácsolta, hogy meg kéne látogatnom.

Milyen őszinte! Talán pont ez volt Kageyama legnagyobb gyengesége, de egyben erénye is. Bár még mindig nem tudtam, hogy jó ötlet-e, de megérintettek a kusza szavai. Ez a fiú még mindig felnézett erre az ostobára a sok bántás és rivalizálás ellenére is. És sokakkal ellentétben nem hírekért jött a pletykához, nem is meggyőzni vagy jövőbeli tervekkel zaklatni… Egyszerűen csak tudni akarta, hogy hogy van, mert nem tudta elképzelni, mit érezhet most Oikawa. Vagy épp ellenkezőleg, túlságosan is jól tudta, hisz ezek ketten mégsem különböztek annyira. Ezért is félt.

És Kageyama jelenléte valóban hasznosnak bizonyult. Mint mindig, Oikawából most is a legrosszabbat hozta ki, féltékenységet, dühöt, bizonytalanságot magával szemben és persze ezt a gyerekes piszkálódást. De ezek legalább életjelek voltak, hosszú idő után most viselkedett először úgy, mint régen, és ez hihetetlen megkönnyebbüléssel töltött el. Bár Kageyama az első pár, eléggé döcögősre sikeredett nap után fel akarta adni, de én kértem, szinte könyörögtem neki, hogy maradjon. Hiába tudtam, mennyire elviselhetetlen Oikawa, mennyit bántja, bele kellett kapaszkodnom ebbe a szalmaszálba.

Kageyama persze beleegyezett. Nem a piszkálódás miatt ódzkodott, azt mondta, ahhoz hozzá van már szokva. Oikawa tekintete ijesztette meg.

\- Olyan, mintha meghalt volna – osztotta meg velem a félelmét hosszas rábeszélés után, bár előre szólt, hogy nem igazán tudja visszaadni, amit érez. – Ha összehasonlítom a tekintetével a hálón túlról egy meccsen, akkor ez a mostani halott.

Teljesen igaza volt. Csak az kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy azok a barna szemek újra pislákolni kezdtek, ha ő is ott volt, ha Oikawa vele beszélt, vagyis piszkálta.

Mindenesetre Kageyamának volt még egy kérése. Két hétig még Tokióban kell maradnia, és addig látogatja Oikawát, de akkor nem maradhatna-e nálam. Ekkor támadt ez a csodálatos ötletem, hogy egyenesen lakhatna nála. Mindenre képes voltam a barátomért, de azért persze Kageyamát is féltettem. Akármennyire is felnőtt, önálló, magabiztos feladó vált belőle, azt a gyermeki csodálatot nem tudta leküzdeni magában. Mindig Oikawa volt a mérce számára, mindenki más csak az ő árnyékában foglalhatta el helyét. Minden mozdulatát csak úgy itta magába, mit mond, és miért úgy mondja. A legapróbb elismerést is szívesen fogadta volna, ha kivételesen valami tanácsot kapott, a végsőkig követte. És persze ezzel Oikawa is tisztában volt. Alsó-középben még talán nem teljesen, annyira elvakította a féltékenység és a gyűlölet, csak egy kis piócát látott benne, aki amint mindent elszívott tőle, amit érdemes, gondolkodás nélkül hátrahagyja. Pedig bármikor az ujja köré tudta volna csavarni, ráijeszteni, vagy igazából, amit csak akart.

Mindezek tudatában hagytam őket kettesben az egész hétvégére. Oikawától bármi kitelhetett, hogy egyszerűen nincs kedve semmihez, és semmibe veszi Kageyamát, vagy most igazán kiéli a pszichopata hajlamait. És én nem lehettem biztos benne, hogy a fekete hajú meg tudja védeni magát, nem ismertem ahhoz igazán. Akármennyit nőtt is alsó-közép óta, akármennyire is megkeményedett a tekintete, a vonásai; én még mindig azt a nyílt tekintetű gyereket láttam benne, aki csak úgy sugárzott, ha labda lehetett a kezében. Illetve ugyanazt az ijedt tekintetet, vagy épp csalódottat, mint amikor Oikawa visszautasította megannyiszor. Hiába állt ki magabiztosan ellene a pályán, azon kívül szinte elveszett volt, az volt a természetes közege. Igazából Oikawának is… Soha máskor nem mutatott annyit a valódi énjéből, mint röplabdázás közben. Hogy mennyire tud fókuszálni, elvakultan képes küzdeni, és hogy mennyire számító is ő valójában, milyen, ha őszintén elmosolyodik. Persze mindez egy kis gyerekes bolondozással körítve, amit talán mindenki megjátszásnak, bosszantó allűrnek tartott. Pedig ezek kivételesen a lelke legmélyéről fakadtak. A világ legnagyobb bébijeként tudott néha viselkedni, anyu kicsi fia, a kisöcs, aki makacsul belefúrja a fejét az űrhajó alakú párnájába, nem veszi le az ufós pizsamáját, és szemét kaját fal egész nap, ha nem szólnak rá.

Most is olyan képtelenséget kért tőlem! Bár mondtam neki, hogy nyugodtan hívjon, ha bármi történne, természetesen nem vártam tőle semmilyen életjelet. Így amikor hajnalban felkeltem a tőle kapott sms pityegésére, kis híján szívrohamot kaptam, hogy mit akarhat. Már a legrosszabb is végigfutott a fejemen, mire kitapogattam a telefonomat a szoba sötétjében. Erre csak az állt benne, hogy hozzam már fel neki azt a régi, fehér plüsspatkányát… Percekig csak pislogtam a képernyőre, mire sikerült felfognom, hogy nem tragikus búcsúüzenetet küldött, ha nem csak egy plüss miatt költött fel hajnalban. Amint viszont az első sokkon túljutva el is jutottak a szavak az agyamig, olyan dühös lettem, hogy teljes erőmből az ágyhoz vágtam a telefont. A kis készülék még le se tudott gurulni a földre, mire megérkeztek a könnyek, és némán remegve zokogni kezdtem a sötét szoba közepén. Egy pillanatra visszakaptam a legjobb barátomat… És mindez csakis Kageyamának volt köszönhető! Úgy látszik, nem csak fordítva volt igaz, és Kageyama éppolyan mélyen tudott rá hatást gyakorolni.

Ennek ellenére azért rettenetesen ideges voltam, hogy mit találok ennél a kettőnél, mire visszaérek. Egy totális csatateret, néma feszültséget, esetleg azt az annyira jól ismert rivalizálást… Nos, nem az a típus voltam, aki toporogva vár az ajtó előtt, így egyszerűen csak bementem a pótkulcsommal. Meglepően, hm, békés légkör fogadott.

\- Halló! – üdvözöltem kissé bambán a kanapén nyújtózó barátomat, aki egy macska nyugalmával fetrengett, és bámulta a tévét.

\- Óh, Iwa-chan! – Oikawa egy pillanatra megütközött, ahogy hátranézett, és engem talált az ajtóban, de aztán egész vidáman folytatta tovább. – Szóval megjöttél. Milyen volt otthon? Jól vannak a szüleid?

Fecsegett élénken, ahogy általában, és még a kanapéról is feltápászkodott, hogy üdvözöljön. Annyira meglepett ez a normális reakció, hogy még azt a fájdalmas szúrást sem éreztem a szívemben, ami mindig elkísért, amikor végig kellett néznem, hogyan biceg a mankóival.

\- Jól vannak – hebegtem végül zavartan, amikor megállt előttem, és várakozásteljesen szemlélt.

\- Örülök – vágta rá azonnal, majd letudva az udvariassági köröket, végre a tárgyra tért. – És elhoztad a plüssömet?

Szóval innen fújt a szélt. Megnyugtató volt az ismert bosszúságot érezni, amiért ilyen felszínes és csak magára gondol, így végre én is kicsit elengedhettem magamat. Elég biztosan állt most a lábán ahhoz, hogy ne borítsa fel egy erősebb széllökés.

\- Pff, nesze! – szedtem ki a táskámból a patkányt, és felé hajítottam. – Mellesleg legközelebb ne hajnalban kelts fel a hülyeségeiddel!

Csak a vállát vonogatta a zsörtölődésemre, miközben belefúrta az orrát a puha állatba. Mindig is nagyon szerette ezt a plüsst, amit természetesen tőlem kapott. Nem véletlenül, és hiába bizonygattam neki, hogy a patkányt bizony Oikawának kéne hívni, ő ragaszkodott a Sajthoz. Így ő lett Sajt, a patkány, aki nem is került az ágyából a polcra egészen a középiskola végéig. Akkor is a cukkolásom miatt, az utolsó pillanatban vette ki a táskájából, és döntött úgy, hogy az egyetemet talán a plüsse nélkül is végig tudja csinálni. Nyilvánvalóan tévedett.

\- Új nevet fogsz kapni – szólalt meg hangosan is, és el kellet telnie egy pillanatnak, hogy rájöjjek, a patkányhoz beszél. – Mostantól Tobio leszel! Tobio, a patkány.

Ezt most nem mondhatta komolyan…

\- Iwa-chan, köszönj szépen Tobio patkánynak – fordult felém halálosan komoly arccal, miközben az orrom elé dugta a plüsst.

\- Idióta! – csaptam félre a kezét, miközben haragosan kiabáltam vele. – Ezért hozattad fel velem? Shittykawa!

\- Haha, nem kell úgy felkapni a vizet, Iwa-chan! – legyintett könnyedén a barna hajú, miközben lassan visszabicegett a patkánnyal a hóna alatt a kanapéhoz. Szó nélkül követtem, bár még mindig kicsit ideges voltam a bolondozástól. És persze mélyen örültem is neki, de ezt a világ minden kincséért se árultam volna el neki.

\- És egyébként hogy telt a hétvége? – ültem le mellé, és kissé gyanakodva néztem végig a szobán, de nem vettem észre semmi különöset. Nem volt nyoma dulakodásnak, tányértörésnek, vér se folyt, minden a legnagyobb rendben volt. Talán az indokolatlanul sok pizzás doboz az asztalon volt az egyetlen furcsaság, de ez még nem adott okot az aggodalomra

.

\- Remekül! – lendült bele a fecsegésbe Oikawa, és bár megrökönyödve, de be kellett látnom, hogy őszintének tűnt. – Tudod, én azt hittem, hogy a Star Wars filmek már semmi újat nem tudnak nekem mutatni. De egy olyan emberrel végignézni, akinek fogalma sincs róla… Komolyan! Tobio teljesen ki volt akadva, hogy Darth Vader Luke apja!

Még a szám is tátva maradt a csodálkozástól, ahogy elképzeltem, hogy ezek a ketten nagy egyetértésben moziznak. Az egész teljesen abszurd volt, és mégis… Oikawa annyira lelkesnek tűnt, és bár halvány, de valódi mosoly játszott az ajkain.

\- Aztán meg azon akadt fenn, hogy Luke és Leia ikrek. Merthogy nem is hasonlítanak... Ezen teljesen felidegesítette magát. Hihetetlen vicces volt!

Miközben beszélt, öntudatlanul is azt a kis patkányt kezdte simogatni, akit alig pár pillanata nevezett el Tobiónak, a szemei pedig végre jól látható fénnyel izzottak közben. Bár még mindig kicsit hihetetlen volt számomra, de kezdett kicsit jobban összeállni a kép. Végül is nem volt túl bonyolult. Ha kivettük a képből a röplabdát, Kageyama és Oikawa akár még jól is ki tudott jönni egymással. De persze ez eddig még csak eszébe se jutott senkinek, hisz annyira elválaszthatatlan volt a személyük a játéktól, hogy értelmetlen is lett volna. Az egyik nincs a másik nélkül. De most, hogy Oikawa többé nem játszhat…

Nagyon szerettem volna már végre Kageyamával is beszélni, hogy vajon ő is jól érezte-e magát, meg egyébként is, hogy mik a tapasztalatai. Még mindig halottnak látta a barna tekintetet, vagy szerinte is van esély a továbblépésre? Meg hát persze a másik dologra is kíváncsi voltam, hogy vajon ott hogy alakultak a dolgai.

\- És egyébként hova űzted el azt a szegény gyereket? – tettem fel kissé gyanakodva kérdést, mert sehonnan nem hallottam motozást a lakásból, csak mi ketten voltunk itt.

\- Nem tudom, elment a délután, de azóta nem jelentkezett – vont vállat hanyagul Oikawa, miközben még mindig a patkányt dédelgette. – Gondolom, még mindig kint röplabdázik parkban.

Ez kissé nyugtalanított. Bár én tudtam, hogy mi dolga akadt Tobiónak a délután, de annak már rég vége kellett volna érnie. És olyan messzire nem is ment a lakástól, hogy még ne érjen ilyen későn se vissza. Hisz kint már sötétedett! Bár ha belekalkuláltam, hogy mennyire nem mozgott otthon a városban, és hányszor kellett elismételnem neki, hogy merre menjen… Könnyen lehet, hogy csak eltévedt. Mindenesetre megpróbáltam felhívni.

\- A fenébe! – pattantam fel idegesen a kanapéról. – Ki van kapcsolva!

\- Pff, ezért aztán érdemes ennek a kis hülyének a telefon – legyintett bosszúsan Oikawa, és egy pillanatig se vett erőt rajta az aggodalom. – Mintha olyan sok barátja hívogatná…

\- Ne legyél már barom! – förmedtem rá teljesen. – Mi van, ha eltévedt? És miért van szerinted kikapcsolva? Lehet, hogy történ vele valami!

\- Hogy tévedt volna el a parktól idáig? – tette végre félre a plüsst Oikawa, bár meglehetősen irritált pillantást vetett rám. – Annyira még ő se ostoba.

\- De ha egyszer nem a parkba ment! – ordítottam bele a képébe, mert annyira ideges voltam már, és ez az értetlenkedése és nemtörődömsége csak még jobban szította a dühömet. – Az egyetemre ment felvételizni, de annak már rég vége van! Nem érted, eltűnt!

Csak akkor vettem észre, hogy mit mondtam, amikor a szavak már a tehetetlen haragtól fröcsögve elhagyták a számat. Hirtelen jéggé dermedten attól a jeges félelemtől, ami keresztülsüvített a testemen. És bár nem akartam Oikawa szemébe nézni, látni, ahogy az kis fény is újra kihuny, és nem marad más a helyén csak feneketlen sötétség. De sajnos nem tudtam elfordítani a fejem.


	5. Chapter 5

Nem voltam képes megszólalni. Olyan érzés volt, mint mikor egyszer régen hasba kapott egy röplabda, csak most nem görnyedhettem össze a fájdalomtól. Egyszerűen nem volt szabad, Iwa-chan előtt nem. Nem kezdhettem el eszelősen ordítozni, mindent leverni, ami a kezem ügyébe akadt, poharakat vágni a falhoz, vagy egyszerűen csak toporzékolni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mit tettem volna a legszívesebben Tobióval, ha a szemem elé kerül. Olyan eszelős vágyat éreztem arra, hogy egyesével törjem el a csontjait, hogy még engem is megrémített. De nem tehettem róla, egyszerűen mindent el akartam pusztítani magam körül, hogy ugyanolyan romokba heverjenek, mint én magam. Ebben a pillanatban tényleg a komolyan kívántam, hogy forduljon fel Tobio, amiért röplabdázhat. Én meg nem… Miért? Miért kellett ennek így lennie?

Persze kívülről semmi nem látszott rajtam… Na, jó, az őrült, tomboló düh biztos átsuhant egy pillanatra az arcomon, de rögtön utána próbáltam rendezni a vonásaimat, és az ökölbe szorított kezeimbe levezetni a feszültséget. Erőt kellett vennem magamon, nem akadhattam ki, azt Iwa-chan nem bírná elviselni. És legbelül azt is tudtam, hogy azért sincs idő a hisztimre, mert Tobio valóban bajba kerülhetett. És ez a jeges félelem, hogy végül is az én felügyeletem alatt eltűnt egy gyerek, elég volt ahhoz, hogy kordában tartsa a forrongó indulataimat. Akárhogy is néztem, Tobio még mindig egy gyerek volt, egy esetlen kölyök, aki valószínűleg eltévedt. Még ha minden porcikám is tiltakozott ellene, meg kellett keresnünk. Arról, hogy mégiscsak jobb lenne, ha Tobio azonnali hatállyal Iwa-chanhoz cuccolna, ráér majd akkor beszélni.

Egy pár pillanatig még megengedtem magamnak, hogy a sokktól ledermedve bámuljak a barátomra, de amikor éreztem, hogy minden bizonnyal könnyek kezdnek gyűlni bennük, azonnal elszakítottam a pillantásomat, és mozgásra bírtam magam. Felkaptam egy pulcsit, belebújtam a cipőmbe, majd szemrehányóan hátravettem az ijedtében kővé dermedt barátomnak:

\- Mire vársz Iwa-chan? Meg kell mentenünk a tolvajokat, akik pont Tobiót próbálnák kirabolni!

Sikerült olyan csípős megjegyzést találnom, ami kizökkentette ebből a halálfélelem közeli állapotából, hogy az előbb elszólta magát, és mély sebet ütött a lelkemen. Természetesen így volt, de nem volt idő most önsajnálatba fulladni. Ironikus… valahogy a végén mindig Tobio az oka, hogy kénytelen vagyok összevakarni magam. A kis hülye…

\- Borzalmas vagy… - vágta a fejemhez reflexszerűen, de nem volt éle a hangjának. Még mindig kicsit szétszórva bújt bele ő is a cipőjébe, majd követett kifelé az ajtón. Hiába próbált Tobio keresésére koncentrálni, vagy a haragra, amiért ez a kis hülye így szó nélkül eltűnt, nem tudta elnyomni a miattam való aggódást. Ez persze nem volt olyan merőben új érzés a számára, mindig is kotlós tyúkként sertepertélt körülöttem, hogy az ostobaságaim után helyrerakjon. A legelső találkozásunk óta így van… Miután nagy nehezen összebékítettek minket anyáék a homokozós incidens után, együtt építettünk utána egy hatalmas várat. Egészen öt percig el is voltunk békésen, amíg én bele nem tenyereltem véletlenül egy darázsba. Hangosan és hüppögve sírtam, erőtlenül kapaszkodtam Iwa-chanba, aki odavezetett anyáékhoz és elmesélte a történteket. Amikor másnap megint találkoztunk a játszótéren, előadtam a kínjaimat és megmutattam a bekötözött kezemet, de nem igazán volt meghatódva. Szimplán megjegyezte, hogy szerinte a kötés nem csúnya, inkább menő, majd teljes nyugalommal javasolta, hogy ezúttal építsünk erődöt. Azóta így vannak leosztva a szerepek, és valahogy nem tudtunk többé kitörni belőle, a rólam való gondoskodás természetes része volt a kapcsolatunknak. Ám még a múltban az ilyen dolgaim inkább kihozták a sodrából, és tulajdonképpen haragban vagy nyers erőben nyilvánult meg nála, esetleg teljesen ignorálta az egészet, addig most csontig hatoló félelemmel és tehetetlenséggel reagált mindenre, ami velem kapcsolatos.

\- Khm – hívtam fel magamra a még mindig gondterhelt arcú barátom figyelmét. – Inkább menjünk a lifttel.

Sztoikus nyugalommal ejtettem ki a szavakat, ő pedig zavartan elpirulva motyogott el egy bocsánatot, majd követett a liftbe. Néma csöndben tettük meg a pár emeltnyi utat, de a levegő csak úgy vibrált körülöttem a visszafojtott dühömtől. Hogy Iwa-chan olyan esetlenül kezeli az egészet, hogy valahogy bármit tesz is, csak egymás után döfi a tőröket a szívembe. Persze haragudtam magamra is, amiért így érzek, és ilyen átugorhatatlan akadály elé állítom. Egyenesen gyűlöltem magam, amiért csalódottságot merek érezni, mert senki se tudta kitalálni, hogy mire van szükségem, még én magam se… Na, jó, igazából tudtam én. Mindent vissza akartam csinálni, és mivel ez lehetetlen volt, a tehetetlen düh csak fokozatosan őrölte fel az erőmet. Bár annyira még talán futotta, hogy megnyúzzam Tobiót, amikor előkerül!

\- Van ötleted, hol kezdjük? – törte meg a már túlságosan kínosra és hosszúra nyúló csendet Iwa-chan, ahogy kiléptünk a ház elé.

\- Hm, talán az egyetemnél, ahova ma ment – vetettem fel csak úgy ötletszerűen. – De melyik is az?

Hah, na persze! Igazából, majd meghaltam a kíváncsiságtól, hogy megtudjam, hova pályázik ez a kis görcs. Nem igazán értettem, hogyan tudok a szinte már gyilkos ösztöneim mellett, ugyanolyan őrlő kíváncsiságot is érezni a téma iránt. Az mindenesetre bosszantott volna, hogyha valami nagyon elit helyre kerül. De igazából az is, ha csak valami másodrangú helyre kapott volna meghívást, bár kétlem, hogy így lenne. Meg egyszerűen az is zavart, hogy ő röplabdázhat, és még előtte áll egy izgalmas, kiszámíthatatlan, mégis várakozással teli jövő. Ha meg netalán az én egyetemre pályázott… Ez olyan leírhatatlanul pofátlan ötlet volt, hogy bele sem mertem igazán gondolni, egyből elpattant volna egy ér az agyamban tőle. Ettől függetlenül azért majd meg haltam, hogy megtudjam.

\- Hm, azt hiszem talán a Hoshi – gondolkozott el egy pillanatra, miközben a telefonjával matatott a kezében. – Még mindig ki van kapcsolva, semmi válasz… Menjünk, akkor oda!

Iwa-chan már nagy lendülettel neki is indult, míg én töprengve álldogáltam továbbra is a kapunál. Több információt kaptam az elmúlt egy percben, mint azt bárki gondolhatta volna. Először is, hogy a barátom szokásához híven túl aggodalmas, és épp ezért fel se tűnt neki ez az ártatlan hangszín, amivel feltettem a kérdést, se a rájátszott vállrendítés, és a kérdően széttárt karjaim. Pedig ő az a személy, aki mindig átlát a manírjaimon. Hm, be kell látni, Iwa-chan is öregszik már.

Elgondolkoztatott továbbá Tobio egyetemválasztása is. Igen, a Hoshi egyetem nem rossz, de nem is kiemelkedő, egy ilyen géniuszért, mint Tobio, biztos a kezüket-lábukat összetörik. Ott biztos sok szabad teret hagynának neki, és az erős ellenfelek elleni meccsek se hátrány. A csapatban viszont nincs olyan potenciál, hogy Tobio igazán megcsillogtathassa a képességeit, és továbbléphessen. És persze mind tudjuk, hogy mi történik, ha Tobio frusztrált lesz, amiért nem tud nyerni… Nem, összességében a Hoshi nem lenne számára ideális választás… Nem mintha érdekelne. Csak ezt még egy majom is egy pillanat alatt átlátná, így számomra is egyértelmű volt. Bár lehet, hogy ettől függetlenül neki nem… De végtére is engem ez baromira nem érdekelt!

Harmadszor pedig megállapítottam, még mindig kifejezetten fel tud bosszantani, amikor úgy érzem, hogy rólam megfeledkezve Iwaizumi valaki más pártját fogja, vagy mással törődik. Meg persze Tobio is, hisz pusztán létezik. És ezt azonnal a tudtára is fogom adni, amint megtaláljuk.

\- Iwa-chan, jobb lenne előtte itt a parkban is megnézni – szólaltam meg végül, mielőtt Iwa-chan végleg eltűnik a látómezőből.

Amire én ugyanis lebicegtem a lépcsőn, a barna hajú már el is indult az aluljáró irányába, észre se véve, hogy nem haladok mellette. A közbeszólásomra épp ezért hirtelen fékezett le, és ahogy hátrafordult, egy pillanatra teljesen értetlenül meredt rám. Persze ahogy kapcsolt, rögtön utána mérges is lett:

\- Mit szórakozol? – vágtatott vissza, majd sokkal lassabban, most már a bicegésemhez igazodva indultunk el a másik irányba. – Csak ki akartad szedni belőlem az egyetem nevét.

\- Milyen paranoiás vagy! – legyintettem a kezemmel, pedig így volt. Hisz egyértelmű volt, hogy előbb itt a közelben kéne megnézni, én meg csak kihasználtam, hogy Iwaizumi túlságosan feldúlt a tiszta gondolkozáshoz. Mindegy, amilyen helyzetbe hoztak engem ezek ketten, ennyi kis csalafintaságot nem volt joga senkinek se felróni nekem.

A lámpafénybe borított út az éjszakában meglepően hosszúra és kínosra nyúlt a mankóimnak hála, pedig máskor én is csak két perc alatt szökkentem le a parkba, hogy röplabdázhassak. Szombatonként mindig Iwa-chan is csatlakozott hozzám, egész délelőtt csak játszottunk, majd együtt elmentünk ebédelni. Elmesélte, mi újság van vele az egyetemen, milyen a munka, én is panaszkodtam neki apró-cseprő gondjaimról, amin persze csak bosszankodott, de mégis… Olyan szép volt! Akármennyire is borzalmas volt a hetem, csak a szombati rituálénkig kellett kibírnom, és mintha apró darabokra törte volna Iwa-chan egyik erőteljes leütése. De most már ez is a múlté…

Ekkor hallottam meg. A zajt, a jellegzetes pattogást, amikor erőteljesen, már-már dühösen szerválják a labdát. Hogyne ismertem volna fel, hisz annyiszor csengett vissza már a fülembe… Néha, ha egyedül pufogtam a szobámban, csak felidéztem ezt a hangot, és kicsit jobb kedvem lett tőle. De persze nem ez volt az egyetlen, rögtön csatlakozott hozzá egy-egy dühös kiáltás, fáradt zihálás, cipők dobogása.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – zökkentett ki Iwa-chan hirtelen a gondolatmenetemből. – Itt volt egész végig és röplabdázott!

Bár biztos voltam benne, hogy lesz hozzá egy-két keresetlen szava, Iwa-chan azért hihetetlenül megkönnyebbülten nevetett fel. Én viszont annál kevésbé, sőt, most hogy már nem kellett aggódnom a testi épsége miatt, már semmi nem állított meg, hogy felrobbanjak. Olyan mértékben öntött el a düh, mint még korábban soha. Ha azt hittem, hogy akkor támadtak gyilkos gondolataim, amikor Iwa-chan kikotyogta a nagy titkot, hát akkor most egyenesen szociopatává változtam. Itt volt, végig itt játszott…

\- Kageyama! – Iwaizumi észre sem véve az engem körbelengő gyilkos aurát kiáltott a kis görcs felé. Tobio a ritmusából kizökkentve, miszerint a fának küldi a labdát, ami dühösen visszapattan hozzá, bambán ugrott fel és fordult hátra felénk. Aminek következtében a visszarepülő labda fejen találta, de most még ezt sem tudott felvidítani. Egész testemben remegtem a haragtól.

\- Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san! – szedte össze a labdát Tobio, és máris előttünk termett. – Ti meg mit kerestek itt?

Hah? Na vajon kit? Hát téged, te szerencsétlen!

\- Téged! – Iwaizumi keze automatikusan lendült, hogy dorgálón, de mégis inkább megnyugodva veregesse meg a másik vállát. – Már nagyon késő van, és ki van kapcsolva a telefonod!

Olyan értetlen kifejezés ült ki az arcára, mintha csak egy nagyon makacs matek példával állna szemben. Zavartan kutakodni kezdett a táskájában, majd ahogy megtalálta a telefonját, egyből kiült a felismerés az arcára. És persze egy gondterhelt szemöldökráncolás, egy kis halvány pír kíséretében.

\- Ne haragudj Iwaizumi-san! – mormogta az orra alatt lesütött szemmel, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy szégyelli magát. – Elfelejtettem visszakapcsolni a fel…

És ebben a pillanatban még a néha teljesen tanácstalan, goromba Tobio is, akinek fel se szokott tűnni, hogy megbánt másokat, elakadt a mondatban. Hatalmasra kerekedett szemekkel kapta felém a fejét, mintha csak most venné észre, hogy én is ott állok mankóstól. Iwaizumi persze egyből reagált, és próbálta volna közénk vetni magát, ám felesleges volt. Az egész helyzet kísértetiesen hasonlított arra a régi jelentre, amikor meg akartam ütni Tobiót. Számos ponton összekapcsolódott a kettő, de mégsem volt ugyanaz. Először is, mert most egyáltalán nem emeltem a kezemet, hogy behúzzak neki egyet. Nem mintha nem akartam volna… Továbbá most valóban csak ketten voltunk, nem nézett le rám az árnyékból Ushijima, és Iwaizumi keze sem ért el már minket.

Némán álltunk szemtől szemben egymással, mint két nagy macska, minden idegszálunkkal a másikra koncentrálva, összecsapásra készen. Már Tobio se nézett olyan megilletődötten rám, felvette azt az idegesítően komolya arcát, amit a pályán szokott, ha összpontosít. És csak úgy bámultam rám azokkal a hatalmas, kék szemeivel, amik sötétebbek voltak, mint a felénk boruló, lassan koromfekete éjszaka, és olyan tiszta, hogy visszatükröződtek benne a csillagok. Még így a pályán kívül is fenyegetett ez a tekintet, tele volt elvárással az irányomban, amit egyszerűen képtelen lettem volna teljesíteni. Ezért mindig már azelőtt elutasítottam, hogy meghallgattam volna. Talán most először leszek képes megfelelnie neki, mert most csak utálatot és dühkitörést várt tőlem. Ezt meg is fogja kapni.

\- Milyen feledékenyek vagyunk, Tobio-chan! – A hangom olyan élvetegen csendült fel az éjszaka csöndjében, hogy még engem is kirázott tőle a hideg. – Szegény senpaiaid meg halálra aggódják magukat… Ejnye!

\- Sajnálom! – Nem hagyta magát megfélemlíteni, a hangja is ridegen és tárgyilagosan csengett. Lehet, hogy még most nem sajnáld Tobio-chan, de várd csak ki a végét…

\- Ha ilyen őszintén mondod, meg is bocsátok – forgattam meg a szemeimet, és a másik fronton indítottam támadást. – És meséld csak el Oikawa-sannak, hogy hogy sikerült a felvételi. Milyen a Hoshi csapata?

Bár egy pillanatra sikerült kizökkentem, amiért olyan információkat dörgöltem az orra alá, amiről ugye fogalmam se lehetne, de nem ez volt a fő oka.

\- Hát… - Most először szakította el az én őrült fényben úszó tekintetemről a szemeit, de végül feladta. Hiába visszakozott volna, egyszerűen túl nyílt volt és ostoba ahhoz, hogy elrejtsen előlem bármit is. Hisz a végtelenbe nyúló, dühös labdaütögetésből és persze a szó nélküli felszívódásból egyértelműen lehetett következtetni, és igazából már azelőtt tudtam a választ, mielőtt feltettem volna a kérdést. Pont ezért is tettem fel.

\- Nem jól – mormogta először kelletlenül az orra alatt, de aztán csak úgy megeredt belőle a szó. - Felidegesítettek. Túl rosszak voltak. Nem tudtam megsokszorozni az erejüket, hanem visszahúztak…

Ha! Széles, gúnyos mosoly terül szét az ajkaimon a hallottakra, és a kárörvendős kellemes, meleg fuvallatként cirógatta a bőrömet. Már előre megbizseregtem tőle, pedig a szavak csak ezután hagyták el a számat:

\- Az önfejű király…

\- Ne nevezz így! – csattant fel abban a minutumban Tobio, de persze ez csak még jobban felkorbácsolta a jókedvemet. Mintha el sem ért volna az előbbi kiáltás dühe, mintha nem láttam volna a vészesen villogó szemeimet, úgy folytattam, mély rosszallást tettetve.

\- Három év telt el, és semmit se tanultál?- csóváltam a fejemet lesajnálóan, és a végét még egy mély sóhajjal is megspékeltem, mintha teljesen fárasztana ez az önfejű viselkedése. Igazából pedig alig bírtam kivárni, hogy elérjem a határait, és a szemem láttára robbanjon fel.

\- De igen! – vágta rá dacosan, de a kétségbeesést nem lehetett eltéveszteni a hangjából. - Keményen dolgoztam, próbálkoztam!

\- Nevetséges! – kiáltottam fel indulatosan, és ekkor eszméltem rá, hogy a jóleső meleg érzés, mostanra lángoló dühvé erősödött. Hirtelen már nem szórakoztatott Tobio ügyetlenkedése, hanem felidegesített. Itt van ez a fiú, aki tehetségesebb, mint bárki, akivel valaha találkoztam, és csupán csak egy kicsit kéne erőt vennie magán, hogy normális emberekhez hasonlóan kommunikáljon. De egyszerűen képtelen rá. Nem elég, hogy röplabdázhat, hanem még pofátlanul tehetséges is, és elvesztegeti… Gyűlölöm!

\- Milyen feladó az, aki nem igazodik a többiekhez? – kiabáltam már most én is teljesen kikelve magamból, és ugyan akaratlanul, de fenyegetően meglengettem az egyik mankómat felé.

\- Tudom! – préselte ki magából fogcsikorgatva, mint aki már milliószor végighallgatta ezt, és nagyon elege van belőle. - De én nyerni akarok!

\- Így nem jutsz sehova se az egyetemei csapatoknál, akármennyire is tehetséges va… - vágtam vissza azon nyomban, de nem engedte, hogy végig mondjam. Úgy látszik, el is értem azt a bizonyos pontot, és már csak fedezékbe kellett húzódnom a lezúduló láva útjából.

\- Tudom! Nyerni akarok! Röplabdázni fogok! – Meghatározhatatlan hörgésként törtek fel belőle a szavak, a végére viszont egészen elhalkult. - Mit csinálnék, ha nem röplabdázhatnék többet?

És itt érte el ő az én pontomat, ahol robbantam. Mindent elborító érzés volt, düh, csalódottság, és szomorúság egyvelege, ami egyszerűen nem engedte, hogy egy pillanattal tovább is értelmesen gondolkodjak. Fittyet hányva mankóimra, a fájdalomtól sajgó térdemre ugrottam neki Tobiónak, és jó erősen belevájtam az ujjaimat a pólójába. Eredetileg az lett volna a célom, hogy leterítem a földre, és addig ütöm, amíg egyszerűen apró darabokká nem törik, és elfújja az egészet a szél. Ez viszont nem volt kivitelezhető, mert bár a hirtelen súlytól Tobio megtántorodott, de el nem esett, hanem nekivágódott a háta mögött pár lépésre álló fatörzsnek. Így se volt olyan rossz.

\- Na, ne szórakozz velem te kis görcs! – fröcsögve ordítottam bele a képébe, egész testemben remegve a haragtól, és csak ennek köszönhette, hogy nem ütöttem meg. Meg annak is, hogy nem azzal az ijedt kifejezéssel reagált, mint amivel minden normális ember tette volna, és ez egy pillanatra kizökkentett. Azokkal a túlságosan is jól ismert, idegesítően csillogó szemekkel meredt rám, mint akinek fel se tűnt, hogy neki vágtam egy fatörzsnek és ordibálok vele.

\- Te elképesztő vagy Oikawa-san! – Nem kellett várnom, hogy a nem odaillő tekintethez egy nem odaillő kijelentés párosuljon.

\- Ha? – Még a kitörő dühöm is megakadt egy pillanatra, ahogy meghallottam ezt az ostobaságot, az ujjaim akaratlanul engedtek a szorításon. Nagyokat pislogva meredtem rá, mintha nem egy nyelvet beszéltünk volna, bár valószínűleg ez is volt a helyzet. Csakis ez lehetett a magyarázat arra, miért nem értett meg Tobio soha másokat, és nem is tudta kifejezni a gondolatait.

\- Te élsz tovább! – Minden egyes szót éreztem, ahogy sziklaként szakadtak rá a szívemre, és porrá őrölték. Nem láttam a dühtől, szinte nem kaptam levegőt se a felháborodástól, de valahogy mégis sikerült kipréselnem magamból értelmes mondatokat. Ráadásul jó hangosan, mert már megint ordítottam.

\- Miről beszélsz? – Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy valóban megráztam Tobiót, vagy csak ennyire remegtem már. - Ennyire ostoba vagy? Milyen életről beszélsz?

\- Én megölném magam – Teljesen nyugodt hangon jelentette ki, mintha csak azt közölte volna velem, hogy az ég kék. Közben pedig még a fejét is felemelte, és egyenesen a szemembe nézett azzal a mélykék tekintettel, amibe kis híján belevesztem. Úgy kaptam vissza a kezemet a mellkasáról, mintha leprás lenne, és tulajdonképpen olyan megrökönyödéssel is néztem rá. Mert nagyon is jól tudtam, hogy miről beszél. Hisz én is eljátszottam az ötlettel, és azt hittem, hogy komolyan is gondoltam. Vagy legalábbis abban hajthatatlan voltam, hogy röplabda nélkül nincsen életem… Vagyis akkor nincs is életem, felesleges az egész. Hittem benne, és mindenkit meg is győztem róla, ezzel okot adva az aggodalomra. Pedig igazából egyszerűbb volt ebbe belekapaszkodni, mint tényleges felállni a letargikus posványból, és csinálni valamit. Tobio viszont halálosan komolyan mondta, amitől megfagyott az ereimben a vér. És persze sértett is, mert ezzel felhívta a figyelmemet a saját szánalmas vergődésemre.

\- Te teljesen megkattantál? – suttogtam elborzadva, de nem is figyelt már rám. Zavartalanul folytatta ezen a fura nyelven, amit csak ő érthetett meg igazán:

\- De te más vagy! Röplabda nélkül is mész tovább. És akkor már semmi közünk nem lesz egymáshoz…

Fájt. Fájdalom járt a légzés, ahogy egyre lassabban és nagyobbakat kellett kortyolnom az oxigénből. Alig bírtam már állni a lábamon, így újra bele kellett kapaszkodnom Tobio vállaiba. A fejem is úgy sajgott, nem bírtam felemelni, kavarogtak a benne a gondolatok, még sem tudtam egyetlen kósza foszlányt sem elkapni belőle. A szemeim is csak úgy csíptek a bennük összegyűlt könnyektől, és rá kellett harapnom az ajkaimra, hogy ne kezdjek nyöszörögve bőgni. Természetesen nem hagyta a kis görcs.

\- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy többet nem játszunk egymás ellen… - Bár morogva, és egy meglehetősen irritált kifejezéssel az arcán, de ezt is hozzátette a végére. Tanácstalanul hagyta félbe a gondolatot, mert tényleg nem tudott belegondolni. Igazából én se eddig, de ez a suta kis vallomás most teljesen szíven ütött. Soha többé nem röplabdázhatok Tobióval, együtt vagy egymás ellen, az teljesen mindegy volt. Nem is csoda, hogy nem tudta folytatni, mert erre már nem voltak szavak, amikkel ki lehetett volna fejezni. Az elképzelés olyan messzinek és megfoghatatlannak tűnt, mintha az próbáltam volna elképzelni, hogy a Nap évmilliók múlva ki fog hunyni, és soha többet nem kell fel. A gyomrom kellemetlenül rándult össze, a torkomon összeszorult, pedig emberi értelemmel fel sem tudtam fogni, hogy mi történne.

Iwa-channal más volt a helyzet. Ővele akkor is játszhattam, ha nem voltunk egy csapatban, sőt, semmilyen csapatban nem volt. Persze ez is fájt, de mit tehettem volna ellene? Nem akart röplabdázni élete végéig, én meg igen. De ez nem volt ilyen drasztikusan végleges, hisz utána is ugyanúgy játszhattunk, ha akartunk, egymástól elszakadni meg végképp nem fogunk emiatt. De Tobio… Ő vele csak a pályán, a háló másik oldalán volt alkalmam találkozni. És bár ki nem állhattam, le akartam győzni, akár jól eltaposni is, de erre soha többé nem lesz lehetőségem. Pedig én ott akartam lenni, látni akartam az első sorból, ahogy kibontakozik, vagy épp ahogyan megint elbukik általam, és persze arra is fel voltam készülve, hogy hátrahagy. Ez így egyszerűen nem volt rendjén. Nekünk még hosszú utat kellett volna bejárunk egymás ellen, de ebből már nem lesz semmi.

Nem bírtam tovább, egyszerűen sírva fakadtam. Bár az enyhe kifejezés lett volna, mert zokogtam, a könnyek csak úgy záporoztak a szememből, a szánalmas hüppögésemtől volt hangos az egész utca. A fejemet automatikusan Tobio válla és nyaka közé fúrtam, és jó erősen belemarkoltam a pólójába, különben összeestem volna.

\- Miről beszélsz? –nyögtem a vállába, de az se volt biztos, hogy ki tudta venni a szavaimat. – Olyan ostoba vagy…

Többet nem tudtam kipréselni magamból, mielőtt elfogyott volna a levegőm, és köhögve bele kellett törölnöm az orromat Tobio pólójába. Amit egyébként megérdemelt! De azért biztos, ami biztos, erősebben belemarkoltam az anyagba, a másik kezemet pedig a hátára csúsztattam, hogy még közelebb húzhassam magamhoz. Mindenképpen meg akartam előzni, hogy undorodva elhúzódjon tőlem, különben tényleg összeestem volna. Az egész fejem lüktetett a fájdalomtól, ahogy megállíthatatlanul a bőgtem, és hiába rejtettem el az arcomat gondosan, a hangos nyöszörgést nem tudta elnyelni Tobio válla. A mankóim persze elfeledve hevertek a földön, és épp ezért a térdem is már hihetetlenül sajogni kezdett a megerőltetéstől. Szégyentelenül nehezedettem rá a nálam még mindig pár centivel kisebb fiúra, hogy kíméljen a lábam, mert a mankókról egyelőre szó sem lehetett. Képtelenség volt, hogy én most ilyen vörös, felpuffadt arccal, még mindig megállíthatatlanul folyó könnyekkel a szemébe nézzek. Utána sem lesz könnyű, de nem érdekelt. Hisz úgyis másnap kiadom az útját, és mint rávilágított, a jövőben már úgysem lesz közünk egymáshoz a röplabda nélkül. Lehet, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy az életben még valaha látom.

Na, erre a lassan már talán apadó könnyeim megújult erővel kezdtek ömleni. Nem is nagyon csodálkoztam rajta, azóta nem sírtam, hogy bevittek a kórházban. Persze amikor a mentőben felhívtam Iwa-chant, hogy jöjjön be, elfulladt a hangom a zokogástól, de azóta semmi. Nem akartam, hogy mindenki számára világos legyen, mennyire nyomorultul is érzem magam, nem akartam, hogy ennyire nyilvánvalóan lássák a fájdalmamat. Meg persze ezzel meg is akartam ijeszteni őket, hisz mindenki azt várta, hogy majd sírok, ez lett volna a normális reakció. De nem, én nem adtam meg nekik ezt az örömöt. Persze ez a heves tiltakozás egyfajta önsajnálat is volt. Egyszerűen rosszul akartam érezni magamat, sajnáltatni, és épp ezért nem is engedtem magamnak, hogy egy alapos bőgés után kicsit jobban érezzem magam. Úgy látszik, eddig a pillanatig bírtam. De hogy pont Tobio miatt, hogy az ő vállán bőgők… Pff, jellemző. Ushijima nem akar esetleg pont most erre futni?

Aztán végül csak bekövetkezett az elképzelhetetlen, és elfogytak a könnyeim. Nem is volt értelme tovább húzni a dolgot, hihetetlenül fájt a fejem, kimerített, ahogy ez idáig visszafojtott szomorúságtól megszabadultam. Nem voltam képes egy értelmes gondolat megformálásra sem, nem érdekelt már semmi sem, csak hogy lefeküdjek a puha ágyamba és álomba zuhanjak. Mit számít már, hogy Tobio meglát ilyen eltorzult fejjel… Remélem, még jól meg is ijed tőlem, az lenne a hab a tortán.

Csak amikor el akartam távolodni tőle, vettem észre, hogy időközben az ő egyik keze is a hátamra csúszott, és sután tartott vele. Nem mintha lett volna energiám rá, hogy belegondoljak, mennyire zavarba ejtő is volt ez a helyzet, csak beletörődötten nyugtáztam a dolgot. Ő persze rögtön elkapta a kezét, ahogy észrevette, hogy mozgolódok, mintha csak tűz égette volna meg. Az arca azonban semmi ilyesmiről nem árulkodott… Ahogy felemeltem a fejemet, és újra szemtől szembe kerültünk egymással, közelebb álltunk, mint valaha bármikor, mégsem volt zavart. Azzal a komoly, nyugodt kék szemeivel nézett rám, mint általában, mintha nem folyna még most is a takony az orromból, és nem lennének feldagadva a szemeim. Ha másért nem is, ezért hálás voltam. Így egy kicsit nekem is könnyebb volt elsiklanom a tény fölött, hogy összetörtem előtte, telesírtam a vállát. Milyen mélyre süllyedhetek még?

\- Ideje lenen hazamenni – lépett közelebb Iwa-chan kezében a mankóimmal. – Már elég későre jár.

Bevallom, szinte teljesen megfeledkeztem róla, hogy ő is itt van. Nem mintha előtte szégyellnem kellene bármit is.

\- Igen, menjünk – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen, és még én is meglepődtem, hogy mennyire rekedt a hangom a sírástól. Többet szerencsére nem is kellett mondanom. Iwa-chan pontosan tudta, hogy mennyire legyengültem, és képtelen lennék most a saját erőmből visszasétálni. Szó nélkül lépett mellénk, majd átkarolt az egyik oldalról. Hihetetlen módon most még Tobio is vette az adást, és a másik oldalról támogatva indultunk el így hárman. Ők volt az én mankóim.


	6. Chapter 6

Hirtelen minden rendjén volt. Ott álltam a pályán, szerválásra készen. A csapatunk pár pontos hátrányában volt, így nem is kerülhetett volna jobbkor rám a sor. Bár nagy volt a tét, nem pánikoltam egyáltalán. Párszor a földhöz pattintottam a labdát, hogy megtaláljam azt a tökéletes tartását a kezemnek, amivel majd a legnagyobb erővel tudom elütni a labdát. Még utoljára egy nagy levegőt vettem, hogy teljesen kiürítsem a fejemet, és csak a szervára tudjak koncentrálni, majd feldobtam labdát. Tökéletes volt, mint mindig, hisz lassan már olyan automatikusan csináltam az ugró szervát, mint a fogmosást.

Nagy elánnal indultam neki az ugrásnak, amikor megéreztem az első fájdalomhullámokat felkúszni a térdemtől. Persze nem vettem igazán komolyan, nem mintha abban a pár másodpercben bármit is csinálni tudtam volna már ellene. De nem is volt annyira új számomra az érzés, hisz a középiskola óta küzdöttem vele. Akkor ott az első évben nagyon elszúrtam, és kis híján tönkretettem a térdemet. Szerencsére mielőtt még igazán baj lett volna, megijedtem, és Iwa-chan szidása is segített, hogy megelőzzük a legrosszabbat. Az orvos szerint nyugodtan röplabdázhatok, de jobb, ha nem erőltetem meg magam, és egyszerű térdvédő helyett térszorítót hordok. Ez tökéletesen be is vált eddig, tényleg csak akkor éreztem azt a csontomig hasító érzést, amikor nagyon túlhajtottam magam.

Tudtam, hogy nem volt bölcs dolog így a meccs előtt ennyi külön edzést csinálni, de nem tehettem róla. Fejlesztenem kellett a szervámat, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehetséges. Hisz alig volt már csak egy évem, mielőtt megint ellene játszhatok… Nem hagyhattam, hogy két év eltelte után rögtön hátrányból induljak. És ő biztos már tökéletes magasságokba fejlesztette a szerváját, nem maradhattam le mögötte. És nem is hajtottam olyan őrült módon túl magamat, mint korábban, és eddig sem történt semmi. A bokám is csak egyszer ment ki az előző hónapban, szóval abszolút biztonságban éreztem magam.

És egészen addig fent is maradt ez a hamis látszat, amíg nem érkeztem le. Persze pont a jobb lábamra kellett elsőnek, hogy az legyen kitéve a legnagyobb terhelésnek… Először még nem is érzékeltem a fájdalmat, csak hogy a talajra érkezés után is még zuhanok, a lábam egyszerűen nem tart meg. Tehetetlen zuhantam előre, a térdem összecsuklott alattam, és kezeimmel még épp az utolsó pillanatban tudtam megtartani magam, hogy ne essek pofára. Még mindig értetlenül kaptam fel a fejemet, és ekkor szembesültem először azokkal a teljesen sokkolt, kétségbeesett tekintetekkel. Kis híján felnyársaltak, én pedig csak rájuk szerettem volna kiáltani, hogy hagyjanak békén. Miért engem bámulnak, miért nem a labdát nézik? Miért van az, hogy még az ellenfél is teljesen ledöbbenve mered rám, és senki nem fut a labda után. Figyeljetek már oda, hisz mindjárt leesik! Bár kint volt, nem mintha bárkinek is számított volna akkor. Csak ez után engedte meg az agyam, hogy a fájdalom elérjen, és egy rekedt kiáltás kíséretében görcsbe rántsa az egész testemet…

Ugyanazzal szánalomra méltó sikollyal ébredtem fel most is. Bár valószínűleg csak az álmomban hangzott olyan fájdalmasan, és a valóságban egy rekedt nyöszörgésen kívül semmi nem jött ki a torkomon. Annyira hangos biztos nem voltam, mert Tobio még nem termett az ajtóm előtt, hogy mi a fene történt. Bár ő talán egy fúvószenekar fellépése alatt is képes lenne aludni…

Tudtam, hogy ma este nem kellett volna elaludnom. De egyszerűen annyira kimerített ez az egész kiborulás, Tobio vállán kisírtam az összes erőmet, és már csak rájuk támaszkodva voltam képes hazamászni. Persze kérdezte Iwa-chan, hogy nem vagyok-e éhes, hozzon-e valamit, de csak egy legyintéssel elhessegettem. Már éjfél fele járt az idő, neki holnap dolgoznia kellett, és egyébként is elegem volt mindenkiből. Megaláztam magamat, ráadásul Tobio előtt. Ő volt majdhogynem az utolsó személy, aki előtt valaha is gyengének akartam volna mutatkozni. Igen, a röplabdát örökre elvesztettem, dehogy az apró, mégis konok büszkeségem se maradt már meg… Undorodtam már csak a tükörbe nézni is, nemhogy még a szükségesnél több időt kelljen eltöltenem a lesajnáló pillantások kereszttüzében. Hogy Tobio fejében mi járhatott, inkább bele se mertem gondolni. Ez a kis hülye mindig is csodálta, ahogy röplabdázok, bár alsó-közép után legalább már rájött, hogy mennyire is elviselhetetlen és rideg vagyok. De az erőmet még akkor is elismerte. Most meg a vállán zokogtam…

Az ajtó hangos becsapásával próbáltam elűzni ezeket a gondolatokat, és csak teljesen üres fejjel a plafont bámulni. Elviselhetetlen volt. Feküdtem a sötét, néma szobában, és bár mindenkiből elegem volt, mégis olyan magányos voltam, hogy majd belepusztultam. Miért nincs itt senki, aki megértene? Aki megmondaná, hogy mit csináljak? Aki legalább csak halványan kapizsgálná, hogy mit érzek?

Aztán egyszer csak mégis elragadott az álom, és ebben a gyenge pillanatomban persze azonnal elkapott az olyan jól ismert rémálom. Nem mintha nem játszottam volna már ébren is legalább milliószor vissza az egész jelenetet. Sőt, az egész röplabda karrieremet azzal a pillanattal kezdve, hogy a kezembe vettem először a labdát. Őrült módon kerestem az emlékek között, hogy hol az a pont, ahol elrontottam, ahol annyira kikészítettem a térdemet, hogy már csak idő kérdése volt ez a sérülés. De mindig úgy elvesztem a részletek között, hogy nem tudtam semmi értelmeset sem kigabalyítani belőlük, és a végén mindig csak megfájdult a fejem. Meg hát persze tudtam, hogy felesleges volt az egész, hisz úgyse tudom már visszafordítani az időt. Ez fájt a legjobban, a ha… Ha nem erőltetem túl magam, ha csak egy kicsivel is jobban figyeltem volna. Vagy ha egyáltalán nem kezdtem volna el röplabdázni, akkor most nem is szenvednék ennyire. Jelen pillanatban azt kívántam, bár így lenne, mert egyszerűen kibírhatatlan volt az egész.

Hirtelen a mozdulatlan fekvés elviselhetetlen lett. Csak éreztem, ahogy a szívem egyre hevesebben kalapál, és egyszerűen nem hagyott nekem nyugtot. Fel kellett állnom, haladnom kellett valamerre, különben beleőrülök. Nem mintha ez olyan egyszerű lenne, és most nem képletesen beszéltem. Nem tudtam csak úgy felpattanni az ágyról, szép nehézkesen kellett feltápászkodnom, a mankóim után tapogatózva, és ezáltal jócskán alábbhagyott az előbbi sürgető érzés. Egy pillanatra megálltam az ablakom előtt, és hosszan kibámultam a sötét éjszakába. Ilyen tájban minden mozdulatlan volt és néma, csak a lámpák aranyos fénye világította meg az utcát, de különben, mint egy élettelen díszlet, amit otthagytak a színpadon. Furcsán közel éreztem magamhoz az egészet, és ez megint csak lohasztotta az előbb hirtelen felvillanó parazsat. Mi történt velem, Oikawa Tooruval, aki mindig a nyüzsgés középpontjában volt, hogy hosszú idő után először a kihalt utca látványát érzem közel magamhoz? Ez is a röplabda miatt van… Volt még egyáltalán olyan, hogy én?

Kirázott a hideg erre a gondolatra. Ez megint valami olyasmi volt, amivel nem tudtam, és nem is akartam megbirkózni, nem akartam tovább szőni a lehetséges végkifejleteket. Meg kicsit szánalmasnak is éreztem a hisztimet, hisz itt volt a családom, támogattak a barátaim, azt tanulhattam az egyetemen, amihez csak kedvem szottyan. Mégis úgy éreztem, és ettől még csak még mélyebbre hatolt a csontomban a hideg, hogyha például a szüleimet veszítettem volna el, tudnék tovább élni. Nem lenne egyszerűbb, de könnyebb lenne megtalálni módját. Most viszont önmagamat veszítettem el… Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy máris halott vagyok?

Mielőtt újra megfájdult volna a fejem, úgy döntöttem, hogy egy forró teára van szükségem, hogy átmelegítsen, és legalább halovány pozitív gondolatokkal lásson el. Hogy ehhez keresztül kellett másznom a nappaliban alvó Kageyamán, akinek nem mellesleg a vállán bőgtem szét a fejemet… Nem érdekelt. Felébredhet, fel is fordulhat, de felőlem most azonnal csomagolhat is. Nincs többé dolgom a röplabdával, így vele se. Holnaptól meg fog szűnni számomra a létezése is, és ezzel a kínos. sírós jelent is porrá lesz. Nem tud többé érdekelni.

És valóban úgy csörtettem végig a szobán, mint egy elefánt csorda, bár mankóval a sötétben ez még igazán lopakodásnak számíthatott volna. Mire a pulthoz érve felkapcsoltam az ottani villanyt, a fekete hajú már mocorogni kezdett, a vízforraló hangjára pedig panaszosan felnyögött.

\- Mi ez a ricsaj? – emelte fel kábán a fejét, de szemét még nem bírta kinyitni teljesen. Nekem pedig erre minden depresszióm, szuicid és világvége gondolatom ellenére fel kellet kuncognom. Hogy lehet, hogy erre a szinte nem is hallható hangra egyből felébred, de ha a telefonja csörög a füle mellett, meg se rezzen? Ez a kölyök lehetetlen!

Az apró melegség még azelőtt szétáradt a testemben, hogy egyáltalán kész lett volna tea, és ez hirtelen nagyon felbosszantott. Mit csinál velem Tobio? Miért nem lehet, hogy egy pillanatra békén hagyjon szenvedni? Miért van az, hogy miden szavával és tettével elbagatellizálja az én szenvedésemet, és kész hülyének érzem magamat, amiért nem lépek egyszerűen tovább? Gyűlölöm!

\- Mit csinálsz? – tápászkodott fel a kanapéról a szemeit törölgetve. - Nem tudsz aludni?

\- Vág az eszed, mint mindig – morogtam barátságtalanul, mert azt akartam, hogy tűnjön el a közelemből. – Amint láthatod, nem, nem tudok aludni, és teát csinálok, ami még egyértelműbb.

Szinte erre a végszóra kész is lett a tea, és a bögrémet megmarkolva húztam el mellette… Viszont valamilyen belső erőnek a késztetésére nem a szobámba vonultam be, hanem a kanapéra vetettem le magam. Egyszerűen görcsbe rándult a gyomrom, ha belegondoltam az üres és hideg ágyam látványába, és hogy mennyire egyedül vagyok. Mert hiába téblábolna is itt mellettem valaki, aki nem értene meg, mégis valamiféle társaság. Az üres és néma szobában viszont nem áltathatom többé magamat.

Tobio hosszú percekig meredt rám csöndben, éreztem, ahogy azok a kék szemek felemésztenek, mintha csak a háló másik oldaláról figyelne. Pórbált analizálni, kifürkészni, hogy milyen taktikát forgatok a fejemben, milyen logika van a különböző lépéseim között, és ezáltal következtetni a jövőbeliekre. Azonban nem csodálom, hogy olyan sokig ott állt tétován és ötlettelenül, mert még én magam se kapizsgáltam igazán. Az egyik pillanatban csak mozdulatlanul akartam feküdni a posványban, aztán nem bírtam megülni a fenekemen, majd mindenkit elátkoztam magam körül, hogy tűnjenek el, de akkor annyira magányos lettem, hogy bárki társasága megfelelt, még Tobióé is.

\- Akarsz esetleg… beszélni róla? – lépett végül teljesen tanácstalanul a kanapé mellé, és olyan arcot vágott, mintha ő maga se lenne tisztában, hogy mit is mondott. Nem mintha Tobio bárkivel is kezdeni tudott volna valami értelmeset, aki nem kerek volt és röplabda, de én most még extra kifürkészhetetlenül is viselkedtem. Nekem se volt ötletem, hogy mit fogok lépni legközelebb, egy olyan szakasz jön, amikor mindent meg akarok tenni a továbbjutásért, vagy éppen a depresszió. Vagy a harmadik lehetőség, amiről azt se tudtam, hogy létezik, a hisztérikus nevetés. Merthogy maga az érzéketlen, önfejű király próbált engem biztatni és lelkizni velem az éjszaka közepén, holott mindennemű szociális érzékenységnek a hiányában volt… Olyan abszurd és nevetséges volt az egész, hogy nem álltam meg hang nélkül, és egészen ki is melegedtem a nevetésben, holott még csak esélyem se volt belekortyolni a teámba.

\- Jól van, na! Csak segíteni akartam! - csattant fel dühösen, és vadul levágta magát mellém a kanapéra, keresztbe fonta a kezét, és tüntetőleg a földet bámulta. Ennyi nap együttélés után azonban már különbséget tudtam tenni a különböző dühkitörései között. Hisz tulajdonképpen majd minden szituációra így reagált, az összeráncolt homlok és vékony vonallá préselt száj a legmegszokottabb kifejezés volt az arcán. Az apró dolgokra kellett figyelni, és akkor az ember nagyjából ki tudta találni, hogy mit is érez valójában. De csak nagyjából, mert hisz ki tudhatná valóban, hogy mi zajlik abba nagy sötét fejében.

Most például zavarban volt, amiről az elvörösödött füle árulkodott, és ez csak tovább fokozta az én kárörvendésemet. Hogy létezik, hogy ő van zavarban, amikor én bőgtem a vállán? Miért nem néz rám furán? Miért van még mindig az a csillogás a szemében, hogy lehet, hogy még mindig a bűvkörömben van? Miért nem ábrándult már ki ebből a roncsból, ami valójában vagyok?

Jó éjszakát, Tobio! – komorodtam el azonnal erre a gondolatra, és minden további magyarázat nélkül álltam fel, és indultam a szobámba. Hátra se kellett néznem, hogy tudjam, milyen értetlen fejt vág, de nem érdekelt. Holnap ilyenkor már úgyse lesz itt.

\- Van egy ötletem! - kiáltott fel hirtelen, hogy nekem majd kiesett a bögre a kezemből. És persze rögtön meg is torpantam az ajtó előtt, mert nem értettem, hogyan csenghet valakinek egyszerre meglepődötten és diadalmasan a hangja. De neki sikerült. Természetesen nem fordultam hátra, de mivel nem tűntem még el a szobámba, ezt biztatásnak vette, hogy folytassa:

\- Majd meglátod… öh, holnap! – kiabált tovább zavartan, mintha normális hangerővel nem tudnám felfogni a szavait. Amik persze suták voltak és értelmetlenek, és bármilyen normális ember inkább dühbe gurult volna ilyesfajta érzéketlenségtől, csak az én idióta szívem dobbant tőle egy hatalmasat. De a világ minden pénzéért se válaszoltam volna neki, még egy pillantásra se méltattam, nehogy túl sokat eláruljon. Egyszerűen csak minden reakció nélkül bementem a szobámba, és visszafeküdtem az ágyamba, a teát érintetlenül az éjjeliszekrényemre raktam. Talán mégiscsak holnapután dobom ki a lakásból.

Bár nem terveztem, hogy ma még lehunyom a szememet, de végül mégiscsak elaludtam. Teljesen váratlanul, az egyik pillanatban még csak bámultam ki az ablakon kifejezéstelen arccal, kicsit törtem a fejemet, hogy vajon mit talált ki Tobio, a következőben meg a teljes sötétségből nyitottam fel a szememet. És hosszú idő után végre először nem álmodtam semmit, és egész kipihentnek is éreztem magamat. Legalábbis nem hánytam el magam a függöny rése között beszökött napsugarak láttán, nem fordult ki a gyomrom a halkan beszűrődő madárcsicsergéstől. Már dél is elmúlt.

Bár tényleg semmit nem álmodtam, mégis olyan volt, mintha évekig nem keltem volna fel. A kedvem is tegnapi letargikustól fényévekre volt már. Elkapott ez a sürgető érzés, hogy már lassan a fél nap eltelt, pedig még olyan sok mindent akartam csinálni. Tobio is megígért valamit… Lehet már nem is lesz idő rá? Én nem akartam várni, most azonnal meg kellett tudnom, hogy mit tervezett számomra ez a teljesen antiszociális fiú, hogy felvidítson. Olyan eltökélten csillogtak a szemei, mintha csak a röplabdáról lett volna szó, és nem tagadhattam, hogy ez egy pillanatra megmozgatta a szívemet.

A tőlem telhető leggyorsabb tempóban bicegtem ki a szobámból, és olyan látvány tárult a szemem elé, hogy kis híján vissza is hőköltem, azzal a határozott benyomással, hogy még mindig álmodok. Kageyama Tobio, az a szemtelenül tehetséges feladó, ismertebb nevén a kis görcs, életem megkeserítője, a pálya királya, ott állt a konyhámban. Na, de még hogy! A nővérem kötényét maga elé kötve, a szemébe lógó frufruját hátra tűzve, a telefonját a vállával a füléhez szorítva, miközben egy a tűzhelyen rotyogó lábast kavargatott. A homlokán, mint általában, most is ott ült az mély ránc, amiért nagyon próbált összpontosítani a főzésre, és az ezzel egy időben a telefonból jövő instrukciókra.

\- Anya, de mi az, hogy ételízesítő? – csattant fel mérgesen, miközben egy ingerült mozdulattal még vizet öntött a lábasba, és ezzel majdnem leverte a könyökénél pihenő tojásokat. – Nem, honnan kéne tudnom?

Csak tátott szájjal bámultam, ahogy tanácstalanul és rendkívül hektikusan, és éppen ebből kifolyólag meglehetően dühösen kap ide-oda a konyhámban, ami már csak pár lépésre volt az apokalipszistől.

\- Te meg a mi a fenét csinálsz? – kiáltottam fel hisztérikusan, mert a következő mozdulata olyan hevesre sikeredett, hogy a telefon majdnem kicsúszott a válla és a füle közül egyenesen a lábosba. Sajnos, csak közvetlenül utána realizáltam, hogy ez nem éppen a legbölcsebb dolog volt tőlem.

\- Oikawa-san! – pördült meg azonnal Tobio, és ezzel az egy heves mozdulattal láncreakciószerű katasztrófát sikerült elindítania. A telefon először is most már akadálytalanul zuhant le a földre, de előtte még felakadt a pult szélén egyensúlyozó tojásokba, amiket szintén magával rántott. Továbbá a megpördülés közben a még mindig a kezében tartott kanállal eltalálta a mérőedényt, ami tele volt vízzel, és persze az is a földön landolt. A jelenet megkoronázásaként pedig a kezével lesodorta az egész lábost, így annak a tartalma is padlón kötött ki.

\- A fene egye meg! – kiáltott fel a dühtől remegve, miközben az indulataitól vezérelve felém hajította a kanalat, majd letépte magáról a kötényt. – Baka! Minek kell így megijesztened?

\- Én ijesztettelek meg téged? – gurultam egy pillanat alatt én is dühbe, mert nem voltam hozzászokva tőle az ilyen hangnemhez. – Szerinted mennyire vagy ijesztő látvány, ahogy a konyhámban kotyvasztasz?

Hogy felsőbbrendűségemet és érettséget jobban kifejezésre juttassam, a felém hajított kanalat is felvettem, és most én vágtam a fejéhez. Akkora szemeket meresztett rám a meglepődöttségtől, hogy egy pillanatra olyan érzés volt, mintha a kék égbolt magasodna fölém. Aztán persze azon nyomban elöntötte a düh a fejét, és annyira remegett, hogy azt se tudta hova kapjon először, milyen szitkot vágjon a fejemhez.

\- Idióta! – találta meg végül a szót, és végül a tárgyat is, amit a fejemhez vághatott, még pedig azt a pár éppen maradt tojást az asztalon. – Amikor én csak segíteni akartam!

Teljesen megrökönyödve próbáltam elkerülni a tojásokat, és persze én is egyre mérgesebb lettem. És mint kettőnk közül a felnőttebb és egyébként korlátozott mozgásképességű, a legközelebbi párnához nyúlva bombáztam vissza, folytatva az értelmetlen csatát.

\- Segíteni? Azzal, hogy megmérgezel? – kiáltottam kikelve magamból, majd egy hatalmas vigyor terült szét az arcomon, ahogy a párna éppen a már szólásra nyíló szájában landolt. Persze nem kárörvendhettem sokáig, mert a következő pillanatban már meg is szabadult a tőle, és a földről gyorsan felkapott telefonja repült felém, és csak egy hajszálon múlott, hogy nem az én vigyorgó arcomban landolt.

\- Igen, segíteni! – ordította egyenesen a fejembe. – A curry mindig segít!

\- Huh? – akasztott meg a következő támadásomban ez a már megint teljesen értelmetlen mondat, és tanácstalanul engedtem el a párnát, amit legközelebb akartam felé hajítani.

\- A curry! – mutatott még mindig idegesen a földön heverő valamire, ami jobban megnézve tényleg nem halálos méregnek, hanem currynek látszott. – Mindig jobb kedvem lesz tőle. Ez a kedvencem.

Aha… Szóval, ha mindent kristálytisztán értettem, Tobio erre célzott tegnap. Curryt akart nekem főzni, mert az a legjobb tudomása szerint mindig segít a nehéz időszakban, nála legalább is eddig bevált. És épp ezért gondolta, hogy csinál nekem is. Hisz a maga ostoba kis világában ez volt a legbiztosabb ellenszere a rosszkedvnek és depressziónak, és mivel mély, lelkizős beszélgetésekre úgyis alkalmatlan volt, gondolta megosztja velem ezt. És ezért, miattam, hogy jobb kedvem legyen, kötényt kötött, felhívta az anyukáját segítségért, és neki állt curryt csinálni… A kis idióta.

Ha nem meredt volna még mindig mindent felemésztő tűzzel a szemében rám, akkor biztosan megint bőgve a vállára rogyok. És bár éreztem, hogy a könnyek kezdenek gyűlni a szememben, a közelébe azért inkább nem mertem menni. És ez valamennyire segített, hogy megőrizzem azt a néhány morzsányi büszkeségemet, ami a tegnapi este után még megmaradt.

\- Na, jó – kezdtem egy mély sóhaj után, mintha csak fárasztana a gyerekessége, és én valahogy felette állnék. Pedig csupán a gombócot akartam lepréselni a torkomon, a hajamon végig futó ujjaim is igazából lopva a könnyeket söpörte el a szemem sarkából.

\- Azonnal lépj el a konyhapulttól – kezdtem nyugodt, de halálosan komoly hangon. – Én először is feltakarítok.

A hirtelen fagyos légkör úgy látszott Tobio lángoló dühét is lecsillapította, mert engedelmesen a nappali felé sétált. Ahogy visszanézett rám, hogy a konyhába vonulok és neki kezdek pakolni, meglepődve tátotta el a száját. Mintha csak most vette volna észre, hogy mekkora káoszt okozott, és kicsit zavarba volt tőle. Ezt a számomra teljesen ismeretlen arckifejezést egy hatalmas dobbanással vette tudomásul a szívem, és így még nehezebb volt egyben tartanom magam.

\- Nem olyan vészes – szaladt ki a számon az óriási hazugság, de valahogy mégis meg akartam nyugtatni. – Mindjárt kész vagyok, addig válassz egy filmet, amit utána megnézünk.

Tobio megilletődöttsége egy pillanat alatt változott érthetetlenségé, ami már egy sokkal megszokottabb érzés volt nála, és én is jobban tudtam kezelni. Ismert volt és biztonságos, nem kezdett tőle kalapálni a szívem, nem kellett kitalálnom, hogyan játsszam meg magam előtte.

Tobio végül megvonta a vállát és lassan tévéhez sétált, látszólag nem tudta és nem is akarta megérteni a hirtelen hangulatváltozásomat vagy ezt a fura helyzetet. Az így fennmaradó energiát ugyanis arra használta, hogy hihetetlen körültekintéssel felkapja az első, a keze ügyébe akadó filmet a polcról.

\- Mi az a Titanic?


End file.
